The Language of the Universe
by Tesrelyt
Summary: Lily Potter gave birth to twins on July 31st, Harry and Titania. The two of them walk different paths with the same landmarks. What will those differences be? A story that stars out canon but slowly diverges the more a new character has an effect on it. Weasley bashing and minor Dumbledore bashing later. Rated M for violence and language mostly. Eventual Oc/Draco, maybe.
1. Introduction: Halloween, 1981

**First story on this account, I'd appreciate reviews to let me know what you think. I don't care about critiques and am open to suggestions on the direction of the story, I want the readers to be a part of this too! So please leave a review, even if you don't like it. Hell **_**especially **_**if you don't like it!I know mys username is odd, so just call me Tyler in reviews if they are specific critiques. Also as per usual, of course Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, this is just a little twist that I'd like to add, the only things I own are Titania and the odd magical device I think up. I will attempt to update regularly, but college is a thing, I already have the first four chapters done and the first three years of Hogwarts planned out, so it should breeze by. but don't be surprised if I upload in bursts.**

**~Tyler**

Halloween, 1981

A cold breeze stirred the robes of a figure as it appeared in the street. Children were running about, costumed to look like a variety of different things. He scoffed as he saw a girl dressed up as a witch, as if they could ever truly become a witch. He began to make his way down the street, at the end of which he say his target. A quaint little house, the same as those around it, nothing remarkable about it.

As he approached he could now see through the windows, and the scene that played out within the home. The father was playing with his son, lifting him up into the air, the mother was cradling her daughter, gently rocking her. The parents said something to each other, and the father handed the son to the mother, she left the room with them, and the father left through another way. Leaving their wands forgotten on the couch.

Fools, he thought, leaving their only defense behind? Hiding had made them lax. He set out through the gate, up to the front door, lifted his wand, and silently released a spell, the door blasted into the house, plaster raining down and forming clouds in the hallway. The father came running around the corner, and upon seeing the intruder his eyes widened.

"Lily! It's him! Get the kids! I'll hold him off!" the father shouted. He scoffed in his head, with what? You have no wand. He once again raised his wand and released a bright green spell. Much to his chagrin, the father dove out of the way, taking aim yet again he sent off two spells, there was nothing the father could do to avoid the second of the two, and with a thud he fell limply to the ground.

He made his way through the house, making his way up the stairs. There he heard a voice, that of the mother's coming from a room with it's door still ajar. He entered the room, the mother was hunched over her son, whispering comfort to the child who was crying.

"Step aside woman," he called out at her, she whipped around, holding her arms out behind her, as if to shield her children.

"NO! Kill me! Just Spare them!, Don't Kill Harry!, Don't Kill Titania!" she shouted in response.

"Last warning girl. Step. Aside" he hissed at her. Instead of doing as he asked she simply squared her shoulders and met his eyes, a fierce determination burning within them. "Fine, you have chosen your own fate" and with that he sent out a jet of green, and she fell to the floor, the life and fire gone from her eyes.

He stepped over the body to the pair of cribs, first turning to the one adorned in pink. The prophecy spoke of a boy, so this girl was of consequence. It would be a simple matter to end her, the mere child, blissfully unaware of the danger she was in. He looked down and saw that the child was not asleep as he had thought, but was staring up at him, the same green eyes as her mother met his, the same fire burning raised his wand to end her, but then had a thought, why not leave her to a fate worse than death, to be left alive, her family destroyed, yes, that would do, let her serve as an example. However, he could not leave her unmarked. He reached down and grabbed the infant's wrist, and thrust his wand against the soft flush of her under arm. What looked like black smoke began to spread across her skin, the child finally snapped and began to wail as pain set in, the smoke finally settled into its shape, two snakes, interwoven around her wrist like a bracelet. He withdrew from the crib and turned to the other, the one he was here for. Looking down at the boy he thought to himself, how could a mere boy, a child be any threat to his power? How could this be his equal? With that thought he raised his wand and set out a jet of green and then it seemed to grow brighter, and suddenly he felt immense searing pain. When the pain stopped he knew he was no longer whole, no longer, alive, he saw what had been wrought upon the room, the wall blown out, debris littering the floor. And he knew that he needed to leave, to gather strength, and with that the shade left the house, leaving two wailing children in the obliterated room.


	2. Chapter 1: The Zoo

I woke to the beeping of my alarm. Groggily sitting up from my bed, I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes. Looking over at my clock I, the time was 7:02 in the morning, yup, time to get up. Stepping out of my bed, I looked over at the other side of the room, Harry was still sleeping, bundled up in his bed. Trying not to make too much noise I started to get read, pulling a shirt and skirt from my dresser. As I pulled them out I looked down at my wrist in my right arm, there was a light grey mark, my mark. It had been there as long as I could remember, though it has grown faitner over the years. It really was pretty actually, the interwoven snakes making a bracelet on my skin. But, I had other things to do other than ponder my tattoo. I pulled the shirt over my head, and the skirt up my legs. Brushing out my long hair as I looked in the mirror on the top of the dresser. I really did like my hair, it was a rich chestnut brown, with a hint of a redder hue, and didn't really fit in with the blonde that Aunt Petunia and Dudley sported, or the raven of Harry. It was also quite long, because Petunia refused to take me to get it cut, it ran all the way down my back. Finished detangling my hair I walked over to the other side of the room to wake Harry. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him a bit. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up.

"'Mornin Tia," He said drowsily.

"Good morning," I replied. "I'm going to make breakfast now, its a bigger one because it's Dudley's birthday, so if you could be down soon to help me that's be nice." He yawned in response. I fixed him with a glare.

"Yeah, yeah," He said as he stretched his arms up."I'll be there in a jiff".

"Good boy," I patted his shoulder as I left. Walking out into the hallway, the summer morning light filtering in through the unshuttered hallway window. I pause to look out the window, watching the birds in the front yard for a spell. Then make my way down the stairs. I round the corner and walk past the door of our cupboard. Vernon locks us in there whenever one of us does something that makes him mad, like burn the toast, or talk back too much. I continue on into the kitchen and open up the fridge, grabbing an apple for myself, then some eggs, milk, and bacon. And set out to make pancakes, as I'm waiting for the stove I hear someone coming down the stairs, and after a brief moment aunt Petunia walks into the kitchen.

"Well girl, what are you making today for my Dudley?" She demands. I roll my eyes at the way she refers to her son. It really was a bit too possessive.

"Pancakes, fried egg, bacon, and fresh fruit," I reply simply, no need to drag this on. I don't hear any response, so I suppose that it will suffice. Suddenly something slaps against the counter next to me, I looked down to see a magazine, a picture of a massive cake displayed on the current page.

"I want you to make this cake for my Diddykins," Petunia demands. I pick up the magazine and scan over the recipe, baking was simple enough, just follow the instructions, it's the decorating that was difficult. This however looked simple enough.

"Just like the picture?" I drawl.

"Yes, just as you see it there."

I toss the magazine aside, it will only take a few hours to bake and decorate, and it won't be needed until tonight anyways. The stove now hot enough I set out making the pancakes, pouring the batter onto the griddle, bacon frying in the pan next to me. I had just flipped the pancakes when Harry finally walked in.

"Well, look who actually decided to show up," I say, my signature sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you need me to do?" Harry responds with a roll of the eyes.

"Tend to the bacon, please, and when that's all done slice up some apples and take the stems off the strawberries,"

"Yes mum," Harry says, earning himself a whack from the hand towel. Soon we are both busy, cooking away. As we work uncle Vernon comes into the dining room, the daily paper tucked under his arm. I finish the pancakes that I had on, and walk over with a cup of coffee for him. I set it down in front of him, and get a grunt of acknowledgment from him.

"We're having pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fruit." I state monotonously, this was a daily routine at this point. "How many eggs and how will you take them?" I ask. The frying pan was free now, Harry had moved on to slicing the apples.

"Two, fried," was all the response Vernon chose to grace me with today. With that I went back into the kitchen, getting to work on the eggs. I was plating Vernons food when I heard what sounded like a small whale falling down the stairs. Dudley and all his body mass rounded the corner, an excited look on his face as his eyes set upon the heap of presents for him in the living room. I don't give him the courtesy of asking in person, I shout out to him.

"Before you set in on the presents, breakfast is pancakes eggs and bacon with fruit, how will you take your eggs?" He screwed his eyes up, seemingly to muster up the brain power needed to think between the few options. After a few seconds he finally settled on "Fried". And quickly turned his attention back to the presents. I brought two plates of food out and setting them on the table, Harry carrying out a bowl of fruit as Dudley began to throw a tantrum.

"How many are there?" He demanded, looking at Vernon.

"Thirty-six!" he proclaimed, "Counted them myself!" Dudley apparently didn't like that answer.

"Thirty-six! But last year I had thirty-seven!" suddenly aunt Petunia swept in, her "tantrum sense" coming in once again.

"Well Dudley, I'll tell you what, when we go into town to day we'll pick you up two more presents. How does that sound Dudders?" yet again, Dudleys face screwed up in concentration.

"That means I'll have thirty- thirty-," I really could not stand his stupidity sometimes

"Thirty-eight," I say in deadpan, thoroughly done with the imbecile. Vernon shot me a deadly look, which I promptly ignored. Yeah, death glares, so scary, it's not like we got them fifteen times daily. Harry and I then retreated back to the kitchen, where I had a pancake and a bit of bacon and apple stashed for each of us. We subtly ate it while everyone's attention was fixed on Dudley opening his presents. As I watched I made a game of guessing how long he'd use each thing until it broke. As he opened this one, a remotely controlled airplane I guessed that that one would be out of commission by the end of the day. As that transpired the telephone began to ring, Petunia excusing herself to go take it. By the time she returned Dudley was done opening his presents and was playing with some of them.

"Bad news Vernon," she said with a look of disappointment. "Ms. Figg is in the hospital, she can't watch them".

"What! Is there anyone else that we can dump them on?" he demanded, face turning red, Petunia shook her head.

"I already called everyone else, they're all either on holiday or unavailable".

"Now what?" Vernon said thinking out loud.

"You could always leave us here!" I declared hopefully. A chance to actually do some things Harry and I wanted! Like watch the telly it use Dudley's computer. Surprisingly, it was Petunia that snapped.

"And come back to find the house in ruins? I think not," she said with a sneer. Well, there goes that hope.

"Well…" Aunt Petunia began slowly. "I suppose we could take them to the zoo with us… and leave them in the car".

"That car is brand new, I'm not leaving them in there unsupervised!" Vernon barked. That made my eyebrows raise. Actually going somewhere with the Dursleys? This never happened. And better get, somewhere we might actually enjoy! However, my thoughts were abruptly cut off by the sound of Dudley "crying" and company about is coming along. I just rolled my eyes at his antics, like seriously, you're 11. Not 6.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, I expect that was Dudley's friend Piers. I was well acquainted with him from all the times he held my arms while Dudley threw punches. However, this time Piers presence actually benefited me, as Dudley instantly stopped crying when he realized his friend was here now.

Half an hour later found me sorting in Harry's lap in the back seat of the car on our way to the zoo. The Dursleys hasn't been able to think of anywhere to stick us, so here we were, off to the zoo for the first time ever. Not without the customary threats of punishment worse than death though.

"I'm warning you, any, and I mean any! Sign of funny business from either of you and your be thrown in that cupboard for so long you'll forget what the sun looks like!" Vernon had said. I chuckled to myself a little. Do anything mischievous or malicious? Me? Never! The real issue was that things just tended to happen around Harry and I. Like when aunt Petunia shaved Harry's head except for his bangs and it all regrew overnight, or when the table cloth lit on fire randomly when Marge was here (there weren't even candles), or… well yeah, stuff happens. But today, today was going to be perfect, was going to mess this up.

While we drove uncle Vernon complained to aunt Petunia, but then again, he really did complain a lot. About politics, business, other people, her and Harry, the list was really quite extensive. Today it seemed that his complaints were centered on motorbikes though.

"Roaring along like maniacs… Hoodlums," I thought I heard him mumble, but then suddenly Harry started to say something as he was looking out the window.

"I had a dream about a motorbike," He said, earning himself and elbow digging into his side. The less we say the better, best to just fly under the radar. But Harry didn't seem to notice. "It was flying," He continued. I sighed as we nearly crashed into the car in front of us as Vernon turned around.

"MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!" he yelled. Way to mess it up Harry, hopefully this won't affect our trip at all. Harry responded with a mumble under his breath.

"I know they don't, it was just a dream".

I just shake my head, if there was one thing we should never talk about around Vernon it was things doing things out of the ordinary. Something about it just takes set him off.

After another half an hour we had arrived at the zoo, it was the weekend, and the weather was quite nice, so it was very crowded. On our way in Vernon bought Dudley and Piers each a large chocolate ice cream, and much to my pleasure, and Vernon's displeasure, the lady serving the over team and Harry what he would like bee the could isn't is off. This resulted with Harry and I each getting a cheap frozen lemon lolly.

From there we went on through the zoo, it really was quite fun, seeing all the different exotic animals. It really helped that Harry and I were keeping a fair distance behind the rest, a little time to ourselves. We were going through the primeape exhibits when I saw something that caused a laugh too recalled my lips. I grabbed Harry's summer and pointed over at the gorillas exhibit, there was one scratching its head, and looked quite befuddled.

"Look! Harry!" I managed between chuckles. "Don't that one lol like Dudley?" Harry responded with a quiet laugh and a nod.

Somehow the day continued to get better after that. We stopped for lunch at a restaurant in the zoo, and Dudley threw a tantrum when his "Knickerbocker glory" want big enough, so he got a new one and Harry and I were allowed to split the old one.

But of course, with how my life is, I should have expected that this day couldn't end well. There was never an amazing day in my life.

After lunch we headed to the reptile house. It was a dummy lit, just cool enough to be cool but not uncomfortable. I liked the atmosphere. Most of the reptile weren't as entertaining as there other animals though. They were all just lazing around, lying on branches or the ground. I was watching a lizard ready a cricket when I heard a bit of commotion from up ahead. Dudley was standing in front of an exhibit at a snake, complaint about it being boring, so Vernon went up and knocked on the glass.

"Move!" He yelled at the creature. It raised its head a little, but just put it back down.

"Again!" Dudley said. This time Uncle Vernon hot the glass a bit harder and longer, once again yelling at the reptile. This time, it didn't even stir, just remaining still.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned as he moved past to the next exhibit. With a look over at Harry we made our way over to the snake, a Boa Constrictor from what I read on the plaque. The boa was huge, it looked like it could easily wrap itself around uncle Vernon's car, twice. It was also quite a magnificent creature, I'd always liked snakes, partially because I have several snakes printed onto my skin and nothing will change that. I felt bad for it, Harry and I kind of knew what that was like, living in a tiny space with no company, stupid people wrapping on your only escape to the outside. Suddenly, as if reacting to our presence the snake opened its eyes and lifted its head, it continued to rise up until its eyes were level with mine, and then I swore that I saw it blink. I looked at Harry to see if he had seen it too, and saw that he was looking around to see if others had seen it. Deciding "why not" I winked back at the snake. The boa jerked its head towards Vernon and Dudley and rolled it's eyes, seemingly saying _I get that alot_. Suddenly Harry spoke, I guess he had turned back around and saw the exchange too.

"I know," he said. "It must be really annoying". Much to my surprise, the snake actually responded, nodding its head vigorously.

"Can, can you understand us?" I question, eyebrows raised. The snake responded with yet another nod.

"So, where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. I nudge his side and gesture at the plaque.

"Brazil? Was it nice there?" Harry asked. This got me to roll my eyes, did he really not pay any attention?

"It wouldn't know Harry," I say, pointing at the line that read _bred in captivity_. "It was born here". The snake yet again nodded in agreement.

"Oh-" Harry began, but was suddenly cut off by Piers shouting.

"DUDLEY, MR DURSLEY! COME QUICK! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING!"

Dudley came running as fast as he could, which really wasn't that fast at all.

"Out of the way, you," he said as he ploughed into Harry, subsequently into me, sending us both tumbling to the floor. I scraped my palm on the concrete and clutched my have with a hiss. When I looked up Dudley was there with his face pressed up against the glass. I felt sheet sell within me, Dudley just as always had to ruin everything for me, didn't he. And the next thing that happened happened so fast, I almost didn't think it did.

Suddenly the glass on the exhibit vanished, causing Dudley to tumble forward into the enclosure. He screamed as the boa hissed at him, baring its fangs, then slithered past him, out the new exit and onto the floor next to Harry and I.

As the snake swiftly went down the hall it hissed something at her. "Brazil, here I come. Thanksss amiga!"

The keeper of the reptile house was absolutely befuddled.

"But the glass! Where did the glass go!" He proclaimed.

It got to the point that the director of the zoo himself cake to apologize to the Dursleys. Repeatedly. Piers and Dudley were both gibbering messes, which was fine by me. From what I saw, all the snake had done was do a bit of threatening at them as it passed. Not by the time we made it back to the car Dudley would have is believe that it had tried to actually constrict him. Everything was still will and good though until Piers called down enough to say something.

"You were talking to it, weren't you two?"

Somehow Vernon had the food sense to wait until Piers had left before he turned to Harry and I, how face purple, so angry he could hardly speak. "Cupboard, both of you," was all he could manage before he collapsed into his arm chair and Aunt Petunia ran off until the kitchen, presumably to fetch something strong to drink.

Harry and I quickly scampered off into the cupboard, shooting ourselves in. We knew the routine at this point, we'd been doing this for almost ten years now, and for more than half of those we had actually loved in this cupboard.

"Well," I whispered to Harry. "At least he didn't actually their is in this time". My eyes reacted over to a part of our sheet that was stained with blood. That was from when Vernon hot bodily thrown is in and Harry had hit his head on the bed frame.

"Yeah," Harry scoffed. "I guess that's a start". Silence fell between us. We had to eat for the Dursleys to fall asleep, then we could sneak out and grab some food, but until then, we had to sit.

We'd lived with them for about ten years, I thought, ten miserable years. I couldn't even remember a time before. If I really focused on it, desperately, I could sometimes remember something, flashes of light and black smoke. I assume that was the car crash, how our parents died, how Harry for his scar. My mark was still a mystery. The Dursleys tried to say that my dad had been in some shady circles and he probably did it, but I don't believe them. I sighed as I laid back into the small bed. This was going to be a long holiday.


	3. Chapter 2: Mysterious Letters

The zoo escapade earned is our longest ever punishment, by the time we were let out of the cupboard it was already July, and even then we still had to sleep in it. This is where we ran into our normal holiday predicament.

We had free time. Now this would normally be considered a good thing. Harry and I could get out of the house, do something we enjoyed for a while. But there was no recalling Dudley and his gang. Like Dudley, they were all big and stupid, Dudley was just the biggest and stupidest. And because of that, he was the leader, and they did what he wanted to do, and unfortunately, one of his favorite activities was "Potter hunting".

Because of this, Harry and I had developed survival tactics for holiday. Harry sheet as much time as he could put at the parks and such, in the big open areas he could normally out run Dudley and his lot. I, however, took to the library. Dudley wouldn't be found dread in a library. Occasionally Harry and I accompanied the other, but we reach like it on methods. In the library I could do countless things to pass the time, read up on whatever caught my fancy at the moment, take one of the libraries walkmen and listen to cassettes, or even just draw.

This holiday was a bit different though, there was a light at the end of the tunnel, and that was because at the end of the holiday Harry and I would be off too secondary school, and for the first time, at a different school than Dudley. Disney had a place at the same school Uncle Vernon went to, Smeltings, Piers too, Harry and I would be off to Stonewall High. Dudley thought it was terribly funny that Harry and I were going to a public school, even though, mind you, I had already had much better marks than he did. "They sick your head in the toilet first day at Stonewall," he had said one day. "Want to come up stairs and practice?"

I responded by fixing him with a bored look and saying "The poor toilets never had anything as horrid as your head in it, it might be suck," then quickly departed for the library before he could figure out what I had said.

One day Petunia went into town with Dudley to get his school uniform, Harry and I were left with Mrs. Figg. She wasn't as bad as usual. Still had her overwhelming cat smell, but she was rather nice. Though she did keep asking if we were excited for school to start back up for some reason. That evening, when we went back to the Dursleys, Dudley was sitting in his uniform, complete with a knobby stick. According to Uncle Vernon it was so they could beat each other with it when the teachers weren't looking, it was supposed to be "good training for later in life". I was just worried about what he planned to do with the stick before he got to school.

The next week, Harry and I woke to a horrible stench. Upon exiting the cupboard I found that it was coming from the kitchen sink, where there was what looked to be ready flaring in time if grey water

"What's this?" I agreed Aunt Possible when she came down

"Your new school uniforms, she replied".

"Oh," I said looking at them again. "I didn't expect them to be wet".

"Don't be stupid!" Print snapped. "I'm dying some old clothes for you, they'll look just like everyone else's when they're done".

I seriously doubted that for some reason. But restrained myself to an "Oh, really?" In reply. Shortly after, Uncle Vernon and Dudley both came down the stairs, their noses wrinkling at the stench. Duddly rapped the table with his Smeltings sick, which he now carried everywhere, as he sat at the table. It was then that I heard the distinctive sound of the mail flap opening and closing.

"Get the post, Dudley,"Uncle Vernon said without looking array from the morning news

"Make one of them get it," Dudley tailored.

"Girl, get the post,"

I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall. There, at the base of the door was a stack of about a half dozen letters. I grabbed them, and flitted through. Two of the letters caught my eye, or my have, really, as they were made of a rough parchment, contrasting from the printer paper. I pulled them out and inspected then more closely, my eyes widened in shock as I saw something I had never seen before. There letters were addressed too Harry and I. Quickly I made a decision, I pushed them under the door to the cupboard as I walked back down the hall, then have the test of the sink to Vernon, who instantly began to look through them. I then really over to the kitchen where Harry was and whispered to him.

"There were two matching letters, each addressed to one of us, I threw them into the cupboard, we should look at them tonight".

Harry's eyes widened and he responded with a short not. Good, I wanted to do this together, and Harry's tendency to just do things had me a bit worried her open it without me, but he'd never break a promise.

The rest of the day seemed to pass at a crawl, I couldn't stop thinking about the letter. What could it be about, who could it be from? These thoughts led to me abandoning my shelter at the library and went for a quick walk. Could they be from Dad's side of the family? We didn't know anything about them, so that might be it. Or maybe it was school, but Stonewall wouldn't use old parchment like that. I was rounding the corner of a block, going to a park that Harry and I went to write often when I heard a commotion.

"Come on, Potter, you're a freak, admit it! You were talking to that snake!" I heard Dudley's distinctive voice say. They can into my vision right as Dudley shoved Harry, causing him to stumble back against a tree. I clenched my fist as anger came over me. Why couldn't they ever just leave is alone? Didn't they have better things to do? And sending in me flared up, like it always did when Disney picked on Harry, I had to protect him.

"Oi, pig face!" I shouted as I matched towards them. Much to my pleasure they all responded to the insult, turning their attention to me. "Aren't you all forgettin' is of us?!"

"Oh, little she-Potter decided to come out of her hole?" Dudley said as he seriated his shoulders too me.

"No," I started in a regal tone. "I just wanted to make sure that the credit went to the right person".

"So you're admitting it! You _did_ talk to the snake!"

"Of course I did, dear cousin," I said in a saccharine tone. "Did you really think my little mark meant nothing? If only I had longer to talk to it, it might have actually done more than threaten you."

"Well, since you were so willing to admit you did it, I suppose you earned something, a faster beating instead of a she one!" Dudley roared as he rolled up his sleeves, beginning to come towards me. I fully expected this to end up like this, but I wasn't planning on taking this lying down. Over the years if there was one thing Dudley taught me about, it was how to defend myself, and I was prepared to do so.

As always Dudley's first swing was up high, aimed for my face. I responded accordingly, dropping down low and swinging a leg out, nailing him in the shin with my foot. While I was down low I grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in an arc into the eyes of Dudley's friends as they approached. Then I turned around and grabbed Harry's arm.

"It's about time we left I think," I said nonchalantly as we ran back to the house. Fortunately, Harry and I could outrun all of Dudley's friends with a head start, some of them were faster, but we could run longer, and we made it back to Privet Drive, instantly going to our cupboard, closing and using our makeshift lock, a board from our bed set across the door, jamming between the handle and the frame. We sat there for a while, panting. Until Harry finally said something.

"Why did you do that Tia?" he said with a sigh, as he flopped back onto the bed.

"It kept you from getting beat up, didn't it?" I answer incredulously.

"That's not the point, now they're going to be after you more than ever."

I shrug as a response. Of course I knew that; this was hardly my first time doing something like that. In fact, I've done worse before. I've always taken every opportunity to get back at the Dursleys, whether it be getting Dudley in trouble by taunting him when I knew adults were watching, or getting him caught for cheating. I always just fell back to my fool proof defense, the library. Even if they ever did decide to come in there after me, there were far too many witnesses for them to do anything to me. I eventually decided to try and comfort Harry with that thinking.

"It's okay Harry, I knew that going into it, and i'll be fine. I'll just do what I always do, hide in the library until it blows over, you know they won't go in there, and even if they do there's too many people around".

He gave me a look for a few seconds, a look of worry on his face. Finally he sighed and threw his head back.

"You're right, I guess, I just wish that you wouldn't do things like that to begin with."

I ignored that last bit. I still hadn't heard Dudley come in, so I guess they had run into something else to do. Speaking of, there was something else but today, something important. I glanced down at the floor, and there were two parchment envelopes, addressed to Harry and I. I bent over and picked them up off the floor, inspecting them more closely. I was shocked to see the address.

_Miss Titania Rose Potter_

_Cupboard under the stairs_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey, England_

How did they know where I slept? This just got creepy. I pass Harry's letter to him, and upon seeing the address his eyes widened.

"How do they-"

"I don't know," I whispered, shaking my head. I turned the letter over, to see a wax seals on the envelope, featuring an "H" stop a shield with 4 creatures on it. This just kept getting weirder. I slowly broke the seal, and took out the letter within. Opening it, I began to read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF_

_WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later _

_than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform _

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black) _

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble _

_Other Equipment _

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl, cat, toad, or other ministry approved pet._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

I looked up from the letter, my eyebrows furrowed, and looked at Harry. He also had a look of confused curiosity on his face.

"Well…" I began.

"It has to be fake, right?" Harry asked, but the look on his face told me he wasn't sure.

"I would agree… but, this is a lot of effort for a fake, and why would someone fake this to us? We're nobodies."

"Yeah, why us?"

"And, and also, it would explain some things."

Harry gave me a look after that one.

"W-well, you know, the things that happen around us, like when you ended up on the roof, or I lot the tablecloth on fire. It more recently, when we talked to the snake and the glass vanished. Wouldn't magic explain all of that? Maybe it happens around us because we're magic."

We were quiet for a while. Contemplating the letters and what they meant.

"Well, I see what you mean, but-"

"- I still don't want to trust it," I finished for him.

"So what do we do?" Harry asked. And I wasn't sure. How do you respond to something like this, either or entire worldview gets shattered, out we are the target of an elaborate prank. Looking back at the letter an idea occurred to me

"We write them back," I say under my breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry asked. Lose this time, I say.

"We write them back! All then to send a representative to explain things, that we don't quite understand! If it's legitimate well get a response, if not, nothing because the address went exist!"

"I-I guess, yeah, that sounds like a decent plan," Harry started in agreement. I quickly searched around, fetching some paper and a pen, and began to draft a letter. After several minutes I finished, it read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_Hello, I am writing to you concerning the letter my brother and I received concerning your school. We are in a state of disbelief, if you will, because we thought that there is no such thing as magic. We were wondering if you would be so kind as to send a representative to our residence to explain the situation to us. Thank you for your time_

_Sincerely,_

_Titania Rose Potter_

How did they know where I slept? This just got creepy. I pass Harry's letter to him, and upon seeing the address his eyes widened.

After having Harry read it to make sure it was good, I folded it in half, that night I snuck out info the kitchen and stole an envelope and a stamp. There was a post office near the library and the next day I dropped it off on my way there.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful, I was just laying low, staying in the library and leaving at different times to about Dudley. While there I tried to look up Hogwarts, but I found nothing outside of dermatology of swine, which I suppose I should have expected, even if it is real, since everyone thought magic wasn't real, they were obviously secretive. The morning of the third day though, I went to get the post and there was another parchment envelope. Upon hearing it, I found that it was indeed addressed to me, and quickly stashed it in the cupboard. After re-entering the kitchen I mouthed to Harry "it came", his eyes widened at that, and just like the last time he gave a short not in answer. That night, back in the cupboard, we opened the letter.

_Dear Potter's,_

_We at Hogwarts are terribly sorry for the confusion, as we were under the impression that your guardians new of your heritage. I myself will be coming to give you both a deciding and explanation of everything you need to know. You need not worry about being behind your peers, as children do not begin magical schooling until they are eleven years of age. I will arrive at your residence at 10:17 AM on the 30th of July._

_With sincerest apologies,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

A smile broke out on my face as I looked up, I met Harry's eyes as I handed it to him for him to read.

"It's real," I said.

Harry tore the letter from my grasp upon hearing that and began eagerly reading it. After what had to be his third time through the finally set out down.

"It's real," he whispered, more to himself than anything. I nodded next to him.

"It's real." I echo

We both just sat there for a while, bashing in the reality of the situation. The letter had said "our heritage" did that mean mum and dad were magical? If so, did that mean they didn't really die in a car crash? I refused to believe that they had. The letter had also said that the Dursleys were aware of that, they had some explaining to do. With that thought a wicked smile took form on my lips.

"Harry, I need to ask a favor of you".

He looked up at me eyebrows raised.

"What?"

I looked back at him, a smirk on my lips.

"Don't stop me".

He furrowed his eyebrows trying to figure it out, but it seems he couldn't, he narrowed his eyes and responded.

"I can't promise anything, well see".

* * *

The next morning I got up early, before anyone else, and took all the letters from Hogwarts and laid them out on the dining table. Then got to making breakfast. About twenty minutes later the Dursleys came down the stairs. When they came to the table I was there leaning on it

"You two have some explaining to do,"I said in a low tone, and gestured at the papers on the table.

"How dare you-" Vernon began, but stopped when Petunia gasped. That made my eyebrow raise, she recognized something. She lifted a trembling hand and pointed at the letters

"V-Vernon, I-its from _them_," she trembled out.

"What!" He shouted seizing a letter from the table, one of the first ones, judging by the length, just as I wanted it. As he read it how face turned red.

"It's just the acceptance letter, we don't have to send them! They went be going!" He trumpeted.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's too late for that, Vernon, I've already sent a reply," it wasn't a lie, I had replied, just not in the way he was thinking.

"You little-" he shouted as he can't at me and backed me up to the wall. Yet again, the was going just how I had expected.

"Now, now, Uncle Vernon, don't get ahead of yourself, if you looked at the address on the envelope, Aunt Petunia, I think you'll find something interesting." I said, keeping my voice level.

"What! What's it say?" Vernon barked, his face somehow becoming more purple. I noticed that Harry was here now, standing in the back, he had a look on his face that I couldn't quite describe, somewhere between worry and pleasure?

Petunia gasped as she read the envelope.

"It-it says where they're sleeping," she stammered out. Vernon's eyes widened at that.

"That's right, they're monitoring us, you do anything, _anything, _and they'll know. So, why don't you just back of and go sit in your chair, there is still something we need to really about, a few things actually," I said with a smirk.

Vernon's face was full of take, but he listened to me and went to his armchair.

"So, into the best topic, I said, facing away fro them, then turned around quickly, a dark look on my face. "You knew, you both knew," it was Petunia that responded this time

"Of course we knew!" She spat. "My perfect sister, being who she was, my parents thought it was great! We have a witch in the family, I was the only one that saw her for what she was, a FREAK. Then she got married to that Potter boy, and I knew, I knew that you two would be just as, abnormal, as freakish, as her," venom dripped off her words as she spoke of my mother

"And then, and then she went and got herself blown up! And left us with you two!" Suddenly Harry spoke up.

"Blown up?! You told us they died in a car crash!" He shouted. He was mad I realized, and that wasn't a great thing in this environment.

"We had to tell you something," Petunia said as she turned her nose up.

"Enough! Uncle Vernon bellowed. "We said we'd put an end to this nonsense when we took you in! You won't be going!"

"Oh it's far too late for that Vernon, in fact, they are coming here, on the 30th, a pre term meeting, I'm sure you remember it Aunt Petunia?" She huffed and looked away, so I was right.

"YOU INVITED FREAKS TO MY HOME!" Uncle Vernon yelled as he got out of his chair to come towards me. I held out my arm and wagged a finger as I glanced around the room.

"Nah ah ahh, the walls have eyes Uncle Vernon, the walls have eyes," much to my pleasure he fell back into his chair, and was no looking around the room in a paranoid manner, just like I wanted. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going _up to my room_, where I expect to be undisturbed for the rest of the day," and with that I should around in my foot, and went up to the room I can't been in in a month now. Harry entered the room shortly after me.

"Tia, you scare the pants off me sometimes, but that was Ruddy brilliant," he said. I gave him a little curtsey.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week," I said in a haughty voice. I really was proud of that, I relished in all of the payback I could get on the Dursleys, and this one was my trump card. I had established that we were untouchable now, even if I had no idea if what half of what I said was true, part of that was proven by Aunt Petunia's reaction to different things. The rest of it was threatening enough that the idea of it would scare them.

The next week until the 30th passed rather uneventfully, I thrived on my newfound ability to make jabs at the Dursleys, whenever they acted out at it, I would look around the room with a worried look, and that would cow their efforts. Eventually the 30th came, and I couldn't be more excited. I woke early on that day and prepared some food for our guest, tea, biscuits, fruit, and a plate of cookies. The Dursleys were looking grim as they moved about the house, they knew that it was today, and I was being subtle about my preparations. I got everything laid out in the living room, Harry assisting me. By the time we finished it was already 10:00, only seventeen minutes, it really was an oddly specific time they gave, I thought whimsically. As soon as the clock hit 10:17, literally the very same instance there was a knock on the door. I bolted over to the door, Harry close behind me. I opened the door to reveal an… interesting sight. There was a rather tall woman, she was up there in the years it looked, around seventy or so. But that's not what was interesting, what was, was what she was wearing. She wore a green robe, of all things, and on her head sat the kind of hat that you would see in a Halloween costume, wide brimmed and pointed. Getting over the shock of her appearance I asked.

"Are you Deputy Headmistress McGonagall?"

She looked at me with a look I couldn't quite place, she had a stern look, but that fit her character, her eyes had softened somewhat however. "Yes, I am, I presume you are Titania Potter?" She answered in a thick scottish brogue. I nodded in response and stepped aside to let her in. As I did Harry came out from behind me, upon seeing him she responded as well.

"You must be Harry," she said.

"Yes ma'am," He affirmed.

"You look so like James, your father".

This got my attention. "You knew our parents?"I asked.

"Why yes, a taught them for seven years, and we worked together for several after that". She said simply.

With that we were now in the living room, the Dursleys were off somewhere, making themselves scarce. I noticed that there were several cookies missing from the plate, I suppose Dudley got to them. Typical.

"Would you like some tea?" I offered.

"Yes please," she accepted. "One sugar, no cream please."

I nodded and got to fixing the tea, put it on a saucer with a biscuit and handed it over to her. As I did that she began to pull several papers and pamphlets from within her robes. She began placing these on the table, as she did that I glanced at them while preparing my own tea.

"Now," she said as she sat up. "Why don't we start with a small demonstration?" I nodded my head vigorously, this was it, the final piece of proof, even though the Dursleys had confirmed that it was real the week before. McGonagal pulled a thin piece of wood from her sleeve, a wand I suppose, and proceeded to do a small demonstration. She began by pointing it at one of the kitchen chairs, and before our eyes she turned it into a chicken, it clucked around for a moment before she turned it back. After that she said something I didn't understand, it sounded like "expect a petroleum", but that couldn't be right, after she had uttered the words a ghostly cat sprang forth from her wand, it wandered around the room, and even came up close to me, as it did a warm feeling spread through my body that I could only describe as joy. The cat suddenly vanished and McGonagal began to speak.

"Was that a demonstration enough to satisfy your curiosity?" she asked.

"That, that was amazing!" Harry said, and I had to agree, it was quite fantastic.

McGonagal gave a short nod and continued on. "Well then, on the table I have an array of papers designed to help introduce those from muggle families into the wizarding world, within contains an introduction to the currency, customs and culture, and the environment of the wizarding world."

I reached down and grabbed one of the papers, I began to read it as she continued on. Another paper is a list of recommended reading for further research on any of the aforementioned topics. Now, if you will read over the pamphlets and your letters again, ask any questions as they come."

I nodded as I read, Harry had to grab a paper from the table. It seemed that robes were the fashion in the magic world. Their currency was quite odd, worth more than a pound, by almost five times, but the conversions of change was horrid, twenty-nine knuts to one sickle and seventeen sickles to a galleon? That made for some horrible fractions. It also seemed there were many forms of magic. Potions, charms, hexes, jinxes, curses, arithmancy and runes, although those last two wouldn't be until later it seemed, more advanced material. Their forms of transportation were odd as well, if they weren't on foot it seemed they were either teleporting through various means, or more stereotypically, flying on brooms. Another odd bit was that their post was delivered by owls, I wonder how my letter ever got to them then? It also seemed that unlike normal britain the house of lords still had the majority of power in politics, or at least that's what I assume powerful pureblood families were. Finishing the paper I set it down.

"That was actually quite detailed, I have a feeling you've done this before." I said to McGonagall. She nodded.

"Yes, I do roughly the same routine with all of our muggle born students," She said.

"I do have a few questions though, first of all, where do we go to get our school supplies? And also in the letter it mentioned pets? What else is allowed?"

"Ah, that is where this visit differs a bit from the muggle born ones, ordinarily I would take them and their families shopping, however I have a schedule conflict, so another representative will be along tomorrow at around the same time to take you. And on the pets, there are a large variety of ministry approved creatures that can be pets, these include kneazles, a kind of magical cat, snakes, rats, and crups, a magical dog breed, though crups and kneazles require a license, but most shops can give them."

Suddenly Harry spoke again. "I have one more question, if you don't mind," he said timidly. McGonagall nodded. "You said you knew our parents, um I was wondering if you could, well, um tell us how they died?" he said nervously.

McGonagall looked affronted.

"You mean your relatives never told you how they died?"

I came in for this one.

"No, they told us that they died in a car crash, but we don't believe them,"

"Well, I never, I suppose I have to tell you a bit of history then, years ago, starting before you were born there was a war in the magical world. A dark wizard had risen up and was terrorising england, there was nothing anyone could do to stop him, your parents and I were part of a resistance group. One night though, Halloweeen of 1981, he came to your parents house and killed them."

"But then why are we alive?" Harry asked.

"That leads to the next bit, you two are famous."

Silence fell across the room before I finally said something.

"What! We're famous, whatever for!"

"That night the He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named came to kill your family, he killed your parents, but for some reason, when he tried to kill you, he couldn't, and his spell rebounded and killed him. That's where your scar comes from, Harry, the spell that was meant to kill you. That's why you're famous, you are the only person to have survived that spell, and you are the one who destroyed the dark lord."

Something was pricking my brain though, I rubbed my wrist.

"Well, that explains Harry, bu-but, what about me?"

She looked at me with a solemn look.

"You, Titania, you're a mystery, the mark you have, that's also form him, but it was intentional, unlike Harry's scar, he got too you first, but he didn't kill you, it's actually still a topic debated by dark wizard researchers and historians today."

I sunk back into my chair, our parents were murdered in cold blood. And he tried to kill Harry too, but me? He gave me a fancy tattoo and left me? Why? Harry chose then to say one more thing.

"What was his name, the dark wizard?"

McGonagall pursed her lips. Then sighed.

"Well, if anyone has a right to know it's you two, just know that people don't take well to his name being said, it reminds them too much of the terror of his reign, it was Voldemort," She had to spit out the last part quickly, as if she didn't want it on her lips any longer than it had to be. Silence fell across the room once again.

"Well, if you don't have anymore questions, I need to be off," I nodded and stood to escort her out. After a brief goodbye I shut the door, then quickly went up the stairs and into mine and Harry's room. He was already there. Sitting on his bed, I went over and sat next to him.

"So, I guess you're a celebrity," I said.

"I guess," was all he responded with.

We were quiet for a moment.

"That really is a horrible thing to be famous for though, surviving, isn't it,"

I looked over at the clock on my dresser, and I realized it was already late afternoon, I guess that meeting went longer than I thought, or had we been sitting in silence longer than I thought? I wasn't sure. Something about that conversation had taken it out of me though, and I got up and went across the room too my bed, I laid down, and quickly fell asleep. As it took me I remembered. We're going shopping tomorrow.

**AN/**

**I assumed that there had to be some sort of prepared materials to explain everything to muggleborns, so I just kinda took a jab at it, there's more details that were in it in the next chapter, but I didn't want too much just raw info the readers already know in this chapter. Any-hoo Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

I didn't wake up until my alarm went off at 7:00, which was surprising, considering the early hour at which I had fallen asleep. I got dressed as nicely as I could, it was hot today, and I decided, now that the Dursleys weren't so controlling, courtesy of my interrogation, I decided that I could wear short, as I was brushing my hair I looked at the tattoo, I swore that it had been getting darker since the beginning of summer. Maybe that magic tattoo was reacting to the magic that has been happening around me? That seemed a little far fetched. I just decided to ignore it and continued to get ready. I turned to the other side of the room to find Harry already up, pulling a too big shirt over his head. He turned and looked at me, his glasses were a bit crooked, but when they had been taped back together so many times there were some expected disfigurements.

"You ready to go shopping?" I asked.

"I suppose, though I'm not really sure what to expect."

And that really was the truth of it, we were about to be knee deep in a culture, that while fairly similar, if the pamphlets were to be believed, yet still radically different. What kind of stores were there, was it a department store? A shopping mall? Was it all in one place or spread all around the country? I guess we'll find out soon enough.

Three hours later, just as McGonagall had said there was a thunderous knock on the door.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" Uncle Vernon shouted.

"I believe that is our escort to go shopping," I said as I walked to the front door with Harry. He opened the door and what we saw on the other side was not at all what I expected. It was a giant of a man, he had to be pushing three meters in height. It was quite astonishing. He bent over and greeted us with a friendly smile.

"'Ullo Potters!" he said.

"Oh, er, hello," Harry said.

"Are 'ya all ready teh head out?"

We both nodded.

"Well, then, follow me." we stepped out of the door onto the front step.

"Um, if you don't mind, who are you?" I asked.

"True, I haven't introduced meself yet, Rubeus Hagrid! Grounds Keeper and Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts!" He said loudly.

We followed him until we reached the underground entrance, from there we took a train to london. While we were on the train we got an awful lot of odd looks, but then again, not only were we travelling with an eleven foot tall man, but he kept commenting about how weird some of the things were and even began knitting on the train. We talked some on the train, and I decided I rather liked Hagrid, he wasn't the brightest bulb, but he was very nice and pleasant to talk to. Once we got off in London we walked a few blocks before we came to what looked like an old pub, there was dirt on all the wood, and it looked rather run down. The sign hanging from above the door was hardly readable, but it read "The Leaky Cauldron".

"Hagrid, are you sure this is the right place?" Harry asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Yup!" He responded, "Jus' you follow me, an' you'll see," and with that he stepped through the threshold into the pub.

Harry and I looked at each other, and with a shrug followed him in. The inside of the pub wasn't much better than the outside, the furniture looked as if it had been there for a century, it all greyed with age, deep scratches in most of it. It wasn't very populated, a few old women huddled in a corner, and a few men talking to the bar keep. The chatter stopped as we walked in, the bar keep addressed Hagrid.

"The usual, Hagrid?" he asked.

"Can't Tom, on 'official Hogwarts business'," He said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. The weight of the hand caused Harry to bend slightly.

"Bless my soul," the barman, Tom I guess, said. "It's Harry Potter."

Suddenly he rushed out from the bar and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter, welcome back!" he said. He then turned to me.

'And Miss Potter! It just wouldn;t be the same without you back as well!"He said. Shaking my hand as well.

So McGonagall wasn't lying when she said that we were famous I guess. Suddenly everyone in the pub had gotten up and went to meet Harry and I. In the middle of all the commotion I didn't get the chance to get any names. Eventually the crowd began to thin out and a man wearing a turban came to greet us.

"Professor Quirell! I didn' see you there!"Hagrid said. "Harry, Titania, this is Professor Quirell, he'll be your defense against the dark arts teacher this year!"

"P-P-Potters," He stuttered out, I guess he had an impediment. "I c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, professor Quirell," I said in response. "Hagrid said you teach defense against the dark arts?"

He nodded in response.

"A, F-F-Fascinating topic," He said, though with his tone he could have said "frightening" and I wouldn't have batted an eye. "Not that you need it though, eh P-Potter?"

The meeting of random people didn't stop there though, it took another ten minutes before the crowd finally broke when hagrid said over the crowd "Must be goin - los, teh buy, come on Harry, Titania."

We walked to the back door of the pub, and out into an alley, but it ended in a brick wall, however Hagrid fished an umbrella from his coat and tapped the bricks in a pattern, and suddenly the bricks began to move. Turning and falling into place to take up less space until the wall was completely gone, revealing a bustling alley behind.

"Welcome," Hagrid said. "To Diagon Alley!"

The sight before us was amazing. Outside the nearest shop was a stack of cauldrons, there were people dressed as we had seen McGonagall all about, going here and there, shops lined the street. We began walking down the street, and I couldn't turn my head fast enough. There were so many things to see! The shops, the advertisements, the people! Hoots came from a shop titled "Eeylops Owl Emporium". A bunch of boys that looked to be our age had their faces pressed up against the glass of a display, behind which was a sleek looking broom. There were shops selling robes, potions, jewelry, restaurants, everything! We came to a building at the end of the alley. It was made of white marble with tall pillars and a huge set of doors, there were armored guards on either side of the doors. Atop the door frame a sign read "Gringotts".

"Hagrid," Harry spoke up, looking at the guards. "Are those-"

"Goblins, yep!" Hagrid said.

He lead us through the doors, we were met by a second set, these ones wit4h an inscription on them, it read.

_Enter, strangers, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure here_

"Yeh'd have ter be mad ter tray and rob Gringotts, no safer place, other than Hogwarts maybe," Hagrid said as we went through those doors. Inside there were dozens of teller stations on either side, witches and wizards queued up at them. Hagrid led us all the way down the middle though, to a lone goblin that stood on a pedestal.

"Mornin," Hagrid greeted."We're here to take some money out o' the Potter's vault"

The goblin slowly looked up from the book in front of him, and with a nasty look snarled.

"And do we have a key for the Potter's vault?"

"Oh! Er, I've got it 'ere somewhere'" Hagrid said as he began fishing through his numerous pockets. A full minute passed before he finally found it.

"Got it!" Hagrid said, holding up a small golden key. The goblin looked at it closely.

"Everything seems to be in order," the goblin drawled.

"Oh! I've also got a letter from Dumbledore, it's about you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen," Hagrid said conspiratively as he handed the goblin a letter. The goblin read it very carefully and slowly before he looked back up.

"Very well," He said, handing the letter back to Hagrid. "I will have someone take you down to both, Griphook!"

Another goblin came around the corner and he led us back further into the bank.

"What's in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"Can't tell you, top secret Hogwarts business, more than my job's worth to tell yeh," Hagrid said.

Griphook opened a door for us, and I was surprised to see not more marble, but roughly hewn stone lit by torches on the wall. There was a little railway with a cart on it there. They climbed into it, and as soon as everyone was seated, we were off.

They went hurtling through a maze of tracks, turning at almost every intersection, it was impossible to tell how many times we had turned and which way we were facing. The cold air stung my eyes as we went, but I kept them open anyway, this was probably the closest I'd ever get to riding a roller coaster. We went deeper and deeper into the cavern. By the time the cart stopped I looked back and saw that Hagrid looked rather green, I guess the carts not for everyone. He went and leaned against the wall as Griphook led us to the vault. He unlocked it and the door swung open and revealed something I thought I'd never see, piles and piles of gold. I began trying to estimate how much money was in there, and I stopped after reaching the conclusion that Harry and I had more money than the Dursleys.

"Is this all of the money mum and dad left us?" I asked in shock, it was a lot of money.

"Nonsense," Griphook spoke suddenly. "This is but a fraction of the Potter wealth, this is merely a trust fund to pay for your school expenditures, it refills to this amount every year, you won't have access to the rest until you reach your majority though."

I looked at Harry, and I realized, we weren't just famous, we were rich and famous, scratch that, rich, famous, and _nobles_. Griphook had said the Potter fortune, it's old money. Hagrid came behind us and gave us each a coin bag. Enchanted so they could hold more than it looked and didn't weigh as much. Hagrid told us how much we'd probably need for the entire year, and I took substantially more than that. When Harry gave me a questioning look on why I did I simple said.

"What, can't a girl treat herself?"

We all climbed back into the cart, as we did Hagrid asked "could we go a bit slower?" Griphook simply responded with a smile and "one speed only" and released the break. We went rocketing deeper and deeper into the cavern. There wasn't any light save for the lantern on the front of the cart now. Eventually we pulled up to a stop.

"Vault seven hundred and thirteen" Griphook said.

We all piled out, and Griphook walked up to the door and ran his finger down it. The door turned to smoke and he walked in and fetched a small brown package, the only contents of the vault. Hagrid quickly grabbed it up and put it into one of his many pockets. I wonder, did so many pockets make it easier or harder for someone to steal something?.

* * *

A cart ride back up to the surface and a quick walk and we weer back out in the alley.

"Well," Hagrid said "Migh' as well get yer uniforms then." He pointed at a nearby shop, "Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. "Would you mind if I grabbed a pick-me-up while yer both get fitted?"

"Go ahead Hagrid, we'll be fine" I answered. Hagrid looked grateful and headed up the alley towards the Leaky Cauldron. I looked over at Harry.

"Well, come on then," I beckoned, and we made our way to the shop.

A little bell rung as we entered the shop. If the woman in front of us was Madam Malkin then she was a squat little woman dressed in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dears?" we both nodded and she continued on. "I've got the lot here, another young man being fitted as well, actually."

In the back of the shop there was indeed a boy that looked to be our age. He was a bit above average in height for our age, and had an aristocratic build to his face. His hair was a pale blonde and was gelled back. I stood on the stool next to him, Harry on my other side.

"Hullo," said the boy. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes, my brother and I are going to be first years," I replied.

"My father's next door buying my books, mother is up the street looking at potions supplies," he said in a bored drawl. I took his pause as a point for me to respond.

"This is our first stop, after the bank that is, books are next."

He nodded in acknowledgement "After I'm done I think I'll go have a look at the racing brooms. I don't see why first years aren't allowed their own brooms. I think I'll see about finding a way to smuggle one in."

"I agree, it does seem like an odd rule, seeing as we need one for class anyways." I comment.

"Exactly! Have either of you got a broom?" He asked. We both shook our heads.

"We weren't allowed to have them as kids, our aunt and uncle didn't like that sort of thing," I replied, an honest answer without saying they were muggles.

"So you've never played quidditch?" He seemed affronted by the prospect. If I remember properly form McGonagall's papers quidditch was a sport like rugby football, but played in the air on brooms.

"I play, father says it will be criminal if I'm not picked for my house team, speaking of, any clue what house you'll be in?" Holy heck, this boy talked alot. I remember reading about the houses in the pamphlet.

"I'm not sure, but I think if I were to match to any of them it would be Ravenclaw or Slytherin," I said. From my other side Harry chimed in.

"I'm not sure," and that was fair, Harry really was a mixed bag of those traits.

"Well," the boy said. "No one really knows until they get there anyways, but I suppose I'm destined for Slytherin, my whole family has been."

I nodded in response. I looked over at the boy, he was tapping his foot and fidgeting with his hands, was he only talking so much because he was nervous?

"I say! He said suddenly. "Would you look at that man."

I looked up to see hagrid through the window he smiled and lifted up two ice cream cones to show why he hadn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," Harry said. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I've heard of him, he's some sort of servant right?" He said.

I nodded "He's the Grounds Keeper," I looked over at Harry, he seemed to be offended on Hagrids behalf, but to be fair, Grounds keepers were normally a servant.

"Yes, I've heard he's sort of savage, lives in a hut on the edge of the woods and sometimes gets drunk and lights his bed on fire," I tried to be offended by that, but it really did seem like something up Hagrid's alley.

"Well I think he's brilliant," Harry said.

"Do you he," he said with a sneer. "Why is he with you anyway, where are your parents?"

I decided to answer before Harry could antagonize the situation anymore.

"We're orphans, and our aunt and uncle are muggles, so the school is having him escort us around the alley," I said, trying to have some tact.

"Oh, sorry," he said, and to his credit, he did look sorry. "But they were our sort, right, your parents I mean."

"They were magical yes, in fact you probably know the family. Speaking of, I don't think you ever gave us a name?" I said, there, lets see how he likes being on the receiving end.

His eyes widened a fraction, and he looked away quickly as if to chide himself for the lapse in etiquette. Confirming to me that he was one of these "powerful purebloods". He straightened his posture then said in a regal tone. "I am Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

There I've got him on the ropes now. "Well, as I said, I can guarantee you know our name, Titania Potter." as I said it I pulled back the robe's sleeve so he could see that mark.

"Harry," was the only bit we got from Harry. He was always a bit shy with new people though.

The introduction got the reaction out of him that I wanted, a dumbfounded look fell on his face and he let out a little "oh". With that though Madam Malkin Ushered us out, I wonder why he was taking longer than us, maybe he has some more robes to be fitted. As we left the shop, i turned around for a last word.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts then, maybe we'll land in slytherin together,"

He was able to respond now, and after fixing his face let out a "See you then," and we were gone. As we walked towards Hagrid Harry let his displeasure with that interaction be known.

"I don't like him," he said.

I rolled my eyes "Oh, come on, he's not that bad, and you remember the pamphlet, he's definitely from one of those noble families, so best not to upset him."

Harry just grunted in response. Hagrid took us over to a little table under an awning to eat the ice cream. I was both thankful and regretful that I wore short sleeves today, it was quite warm, so the exposure was nice, and I liked how the sun felt on my skin. But many passersby saw my tattoo and their eyes would widen as the passed. This made me subtly put my other arm in front of it, to make it less noticeable. Once we were done with the ice cream we headed to the next stop to get trunks so we'd have somewhere to keep our later purchases. I was astounded with how many options there were, trunks that were fire, water, and acid proof, that were always light, no matter what was in them, trunks that could only be opened by the owner. I eventually settled on a water and fireproof trunk with a "feather light charm" and undetectable extension.

After the trunks we went to Flourish and Blotts bookstore. There were bookshelves on bookshelves in there, I loved it. After collecting our required texts I picked up some other books of interest to me such as "Magical Families of Britain" and "An introduction to runes and enchanting". By the time we left I had probably double the books that was required, but I had plenty of space in my trunk. Next, a quick stop at the apothecary to pick up our brewing supplies, then the telescope shop for, well, that's a bit obvious. The lady working there was kind enough to shrink our trunks for us, so they fit in our pockets, though it would wear off at around midnight, she said. Outside the telescope shop Hagrid looked at out list

"Well, all that's left is yer wands I reckon'," he said. "And you need look no farther than Ollivanders! Best wand maker on the alley in my opinion! Well and yer birthday presents" thats right, with all the excitement I had forgotten that today was our birthday!

"You don't have to-" Harry began.

"Nonsense, McGonagall told me about yer aunt and uncle, and I don't reckon' they get yeh much."

This is what led to them heading to the pet store, because as hagrid had said, "there ain't any better present than a pet" We looked around for quite some time, I really wasn't sure what I wanted. Harry quickly fell in love with a beautiful snowy owl he decided to name Hedwig. I continued to browse, looking through the cats, rats, toads, and snakes. I wasn't really set on anything when i heard a little bark and something bumped into my leg. I looked down to see a little puppy, it looked like a husky, but something was abit different. I bent down and scooped him up into my arms. His tail wagged happily and he yipped playfully. The owner of the store came around the corner then.

"Oh, there he went, I was looking for him," the owner said.

I was petting his head while holding him. "What is he? He's not like the other pets I saw here." I ask.

"Oh, we operate as a shelter as well, he's a half crup, was just dropped off yesterday, owner of the mom didn't want to have to raise a puppy that might not have all of the intelligence of a crup. I believe the father was a husky or malamute." the owner responded.

"Is he for sale?" I asked, he was quickly growing on me.

"Um, I guess if you'd like, we normally keep them a bit longer to train them a bit, but if you want you can take him".

After a moment of deliberation I nodded "How much?"

"Eighteen galleons for him, a collar and a leash, and license" he said.

I nodded and fished the galleons out, Hagrid had given me eight of his to help pay for a pet, and also grabbed five more to pay for food and dishes. Placing them in the palm of the man, he went back to grab the items. As he fixed the color on him, he pulled out his wand.

"Do you have a name picked out for him?" He asked. "The collar is charmed so I can put the name on."

"Puck," I said. "His name is Puck." it was a way to pay homage to my own name, Puck was the name of Titania's servant in a Midsummer Night's Dream.

With a flourish of his wand the brass plate on the color now saud "Puck" on it. Happy with my purchase I went out to meet Hagrid and Harry.

"Hagrid, Harry, meet Puck," I said gleefully as he barked form my arms and wagged his tail.

"Picked out a half crup, did yeh?" Hagrid asked as he reached down to pet Puck, who surprisingly didn't shy away from the giant man. "Yeh best be careful with him around yer relatives, crups don't get on with muggles ordinarily."

I knew that already, but I didn't care, I've always wanted a dog, even if Marge did her best to change that with her repulsive dogs. We walked and talked about animal care. Hagrid assured me that there was plenty of space to play with Puck both in and out of the castle. Eventually we ended up in front of Ollivanders.

"Now all that's left is yer wands, I'll stay out here with the animals, you two go in and get yer wands," Hagrid said as he took the leash from me and I set down Puck.

Harry and I looked at each other, excitement brimming behind our eyes. This was it, when we could actually got the instrument to practice magic. A bell sounded as we walked in, and I heard some scrambling form the back room, out of the room came an older man with friendly eyes.

"Ah, the Potters! I've been expecting you!" he said, and he immediately went into the various stacks of what looked to be narrow shoe boxes.

"You know!" he shouted as he worked. "It was just over thirty years ago that your mother and father were in here picking out their first wands!"

"You sold our parents their wands?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did, I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter." he said as he came to the counter with an array of boxes.

"Now, who's first?" He asked.

I nudged Harry forward, I wanted to watch it happen before experiencing it.

"Ah, Mr. Potter then, hm yes lets try this shall we? Beechwood and dragon Heartstring, nine inches, nice and flexible, well give it a wave," Mr. Ollivander said.

Harry waved the wand but Mr. Ollivander snatched from his hand almost immediately. As he worked grabbing different wands for Harry to try he explained some of the wand lore.

"Every wand is made up of two components, a core and a wood. Here most of our cores are unicorn hair, dragon heartstring or phoenix feathers, but there are a few more exotic ones out there. Every wood and and every core has it's different strengths, but that doesn't mean they sorely lack in one field or the other," He explained.

Harry had gone through several wands at this point, the discards were starting to add up.

"Hmm, tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find your match here somewhere- I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." He handed Harry this wand, and there was a look on his face, a look of comfort. He gave it a wave, and golden sparks shot out of it like a firework.

"Oh, very good! Very good Mr. Potter! Yet curious, how curious."

"What's curious," I asked.

He had a somewhat vacant expression as he said "I remember every wand I've sold Mr. Potter, It so happens that the phoenix that gave the feather that is in your wand gave one other, just one. And it is indeed curious that you should be destined for this one, when its brother," He paused and pointed at Harry's forehead. "Gave you that scar."

We were all quiet for a moment and I heard Harry gulp. The Ollivadner broke the silence.

"Well on to your sister then!" He said. And began handing me wand after wand. After several minutes the pile of cast outs was at least double the size of Harry's pile.

"Tricky, very tricky you are Miss Potter," Ollivander said "Tell me, do you know of any affinities you may have, a particular element? Or animal perhaps?"

"Erm," I began, "Well, I set a boa constrictor on my cousin last month, if that's what you mean."

He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Did you know? Hmm, I wonder.." He said as he hopped off the ladder and fled to backroom, he came out with a box and upon opening it revealed a smooth brown wand with acanthus designs running up and down it.

"Not one of my making, no, this was one mailed over by one of my American associates, Walnut, Horned Serpent core, nine inches, pliant, but unyielding" He said in sort of trance.

I reached out and grabbed it, it made me jump when I did, because at first it vibrated harshly, but it quickly settled out at my touch and seemed to say "yes, this is good". I raised it up and gave it a flick, unlike Harry's though sparks didn't come out of it, but little beads of silver light, drifting through the air like dandelion seeds.

"Yes, yes, I think we've found your match, don't you? Though this is curious as well. Wands of Horned Serpents are of the most particular variety, as they only chose those with the gift of parseltongue, and will refuse to listen to any other," Mr Ollivander said.

A feeling of just rightness fell over me, as I lowered the wand. I didn't know what parseltongue was, but this was definitely the right wand. I nodded my head.

"Yes I think so, how much?"

"Eight galleons, just like all of my wands," He responded, Harry and I handed him the galleons then stepped out of the shop. There we met Hagrid. We was currently playing with Puck with something I can only assume came from one of his pockets.

"Well, then, are yeh two ok to get back on yer own? I've got to go quick like" Hagrid said As he passed us our respective pets.

"We should be okay Hagrid, thanks for helping us today," I said, genuinely thankful, there was no way we would have been able to figure out where to go on our own. Anyways, there was one more thing I wanted to do, that Hagrid did not need to be a part of. We bid our farewells to Hagrid and after he went out of the Leaky Cauldron I grabbed Harry by the arm and headed back towards Gringotts.

"Tia, where are we going," He asked confused as we went back through the alley.

"Gringotts," I said simply.

"Why, we've already got money?" He asked

"We've got galleons, not pounds," and that was all the explanation he needed.

We walked into the bank and I spotted a teller with "Exchange" written above it, it didn't even have a line. I approached the teller and saw that there was an exchange chart. 1 galleon was 4.93 pounds, and the bank took a flat twelve galleons for exchanges up too three hundred galleons. I grabbed my pouch and fished out seventy galleons, and went up to the teller.

"Hello, I'd like the exchange galleons for british pounds please," I said.

"How many galleons will you be giving, including, the flat fee." He drawled.

"Seventy," I laid them out on the dish that said, deposit. They were sucked away and counted. Then suddenly pounds began coming out the withdrawal dish.

"Two hundred eighty-five pounds and ninety-four cents," He said.

"Thank you for your business," he said as we left.

As we walked out of the bank Harry decided to finally ask what I was up too.

"Tia, why on earth do you need that much money?"

I turned and looked at him as we entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Our birthday presents."

"What, Hagrid already got us Hedwig and Puck."

At the mention of his name Puck let out a happy bark from down by my feet. I reached down and picked him up, scratching behind his ear as I held him.

"I know, but now _I_ want to get us a present, just trust me.," I said.

After a second of contemplation, Harry capitulated.

"Well alright, what did you have in mind?" He said.

I grabbed the loose, faded shirt he was wearing.

"I think it's about time we got some of our own clothes."

And that was how Harry and I spent the next few hours going around London, buying clothes. We'd never had our own clothes before, I got the better of it though, he got all of Dudley's old stuff, I got old things of mum's and aunt Petunia's. By the end of the day, we each were laden down by bags and had gone through most of the money. But it was worth it. By the time we got back to the Dursley's it was almost 7:00. When we came in aunt Petunia came to see who was at the door.

"There you two are! Where- what are those?" She asked.

"School supplies, you knew that," I drawled as I turned to go up the stairs, ready to drop off the bags. Puck followed me up the stairs, and Petunia shrieked when she saw him.

"YOU GOT A DOG!"

"Yes, aunt Petunia, is that an issue?" as I said this I pulled out my wand and twirled it between my fingers, raising an eyebrow at her.

"N-n-no, I suppose Marge always brings hers and it's never an issue. But I swear to you if it makes a mess I will have you thrown out of this house!" She said, her eyes constantly drifting to the wand in my hands.

"Good glad that's cleared up, now if you don't mind, I'm bushed," and with that I retreated to our room, Harry right behind me. Once we got to our room we placed our luggage down and sorted out the clothes. I then got into bed. Puck hoping up as well and snuggling into my side. As I looked up at the ceiling one thought occurred in my head. This was the best birthday ever.

**AN**

**So, for some reference, Horned Serpent Cores are canon, part of the founding story of Ilvermorny, and they are supposed to be 'Parseltongue sensitive', but anyways, if you want reference for what Puck looks like look up "Husky Jack Russel", crups are supposed to look like Jack Russel Terriers, so that should accurate. **


	5. Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express

The rest of the summer passed in a blur. I spent the days reading my new books, getting ahead for the year, and playing with Puck. I'd heard that dogs grew up fast but even Harry agreed Puck hadn't really grown, but after some reading I found that crups matured much slower than normal dogs and lived almost as long as humans. He was actually a very well behaved dog, he barked in the morning, and he didn't cart shoes around in his mouth. Instead if he needed to go out or anything he'd just nuzzle me and whine a bit. The only bad behavior he displayed ever was his dislike of Dudley, which I was fine with. Whenever Dudley came close to him Puck would growl and bare his teeth. He was much the same with Vernon as well, but he liked aunt Petunia well enough.

But anyways, before we knew It it was September first, and it was time to go off to school. Fortunately the Dursleys were heading into London anyways that morning and were able to take us to King's Cross. We got out of the car and loaded some trolley's with our trunks and pet carriers, though Puck wasn't in his, he was currently peeing on Uncle Vernon's back wheel, but he didn't need to know that.

"Well," Harry said once we were all unloaded from the car "I guess We'll see you next summer," he finished awkwardly.

"I guess," was all the reply Uncle Vernon gave us before he pulled away.

Harry and I started to push our trolleys into the station.

"Puck!" I called, "Up!" as I patted the top of my trunk, and sure enough he hopped up onto the trunk and sat down, tail wagging and tongue hanging out.

"Good boy!"

We made our way through the station until we found platform 9.

"Okay, it's obviously magically hidden, and somewhere around here," I said to Harry.

"But how do we find it?" he finished my thoughts.

As if god has heard us all of a sudden I heard a woman.

"-packed with muggles-" I heard her say, and I guess Harry did too, because both of us whipped around and saw a family of redheads, a large family, with trolleys pack similar to ours, one of them even had an owl. Harry and I turned our carts and made to follow them.

"Now where is the platform, oh! There it is, now Percy, you first!" she beconned what looked to be the oldest of the children forward and he ran towards one of the pillars, but instead of crashing off of it like I had expected, he went right on through. I blinked and looked at Harry, he too had a surprised look on his face. I shook my head, magic.

"Ok Fred, you next," she called to one of the ones who looked to be identical twins.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," he said 'And you call yourself our mother" he finished with a shake of his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, George then."

He pulled up next to her and grinned.

"I was only joking, I am Fred," and before she could react he sped off towards the column, shortly followed by his double, both of them disappearing. As they approached it.

Finally Harry worked up the courage to say something.

"Um, excuse me," He said timidly to her.

"Hullo dear," she responded, "First time to Hogwarts? Its Ron's first time too."

A boy our age gave a little wave from behind her. He was very tall for our age, and quite skinny. He had a spot of dirt on his nose.

"Yes," Harry said, "The thing is I don't know how to, er-"

"Get onto the platform?" She asked kindly, Harry and I both nodded.

"Not to worry," she said, "all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, but you can't be scared of crashing into it, that part's very important, best do i bit of a run of your nervous".

"Er, ok," Harry said.

"Now why don't the both of you go before Ronald."

We both nodded and positioned our trolleys towards the barrier. We made eye contact, then harry said "Ladies first?" with a gulp. I rolled my eyes.

"Prat," I said, but started at the barrier, I didn't think about what I was doing I just did it. I closed my eyes as I approached the barrier, but then all of the sudden I heard nothing, then a wall of sound hit me, different than the sounds before. I opened my eyes and let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. Before me I saw a train platform, but the train in it was an old steam engine, and the people milling about were all dressed in robes and pointed hats. I made it. I suddenly remembered where exactly I was though and pulled my cart to the side just as Harry came barrelling out of the wall behind me.

"Welcome to platform nine and three quarters," I say to Harry as he pulled up next to me.

"Come on, lets go get seats," I said and he followed me as I pushed my trolley towards the train.

Puck seemed to really like all of the new smells, his tail wagging and hed darting back and forth, but he remained sitting like the good bow he was. We pulled up next to the train and pulled our luggage off of the trolleys, Puck hopping down to the ground and began sniffing the floor. Climbing onto the train I called "Here Puck!" and her darted after me, following us onto the train. The train was actually very nice, the seats split up into private compartments so you could converse with your friends as we went. We went until we found an empty compartment, then began to struggle to put our luggage up on the racks, they really were quite far up. Then two people came up.

"What's this George? Two ickle firsties that need our help?"

I turn and smiled at them, they were the twins form earlier.

"That'd be nice thank you," I said, reaching a hand down to adjust my hair that had fallen in my face, as I did my tattoo showed a little. Their eyes widened a bit then jumped to Harry's forehead, as they loaded our trunks up they started talking back and forth, but to us.

"Blimey!"

"You're."

"Harry."

"And Titania."

"Potter," they finished in chorus, it really was quite impressive.

"Yes, and?" I replied.

"Oh nothing," said one.

"Just an observation," the other finished.

And yet again, in chorus the said "And now we bid you farewell, see ya,"

"Well," I said as I closed the compartment door behind them as they left, "That was interesting."

"That is certainly one thing it was," Harry responded.

As we sat in the compartment I saw that the family of redheads was just outside out window, and I could hear their conversation. I watched as the twins rejoined them.

"Oh there you two are, now where's Percy?" she asked.

"He's on his way'" one of the twins said.

As if on cue the oldest brother came striding in.

"I can't stay long I'm afraid, I'm up front, the prefects have their own compartments-"

One of the twins cut him off

"Oh, you're a _prefect_ percy?" He said with a dramatic tone of surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea".

"Hang on I think I remember him saying something about it once-" said the other twin.

"Or twice-"

"-a minute"

"All summer-

"Oh shut up" said Percy.

"Why does He get new robes anyways?" asked one of the twins, honestly I lost track at this point.

"Because he's a prefect," the mother said proudly. "All right, have a good term dear, send me an owl when you arrive."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and then he left, she then turned to the twins.

"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks mum."

"It's not funny, and look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again, he was almost as tall as the twins already.

"Hey Mum, you know those firsties that were behind us as we were getting on the platform?" one of them the twins.

"Yes, I helped them out, they weren't sure how to get onto the platform. What about them?"

"Guess who they are."

"Who?"

"The Potter twins!" they said in chorus. The mother seemed a bit shocked at first, but then gave it some thought.

"Well, now that I think of it, the boy did look remarkable like James."

"Mummy, mummy! Can I go see Harry Potter?" the little girl asked, well by little I mean maybe a year or two younger than us.

"No honey, they're already on the train, and they deserve some privacy, it's not as if a portion of their life has already been splattered all over the media."

I was grateful for the mother, at least she seemed to understand that we were still normal people, and not just kids.

It was then that the train whistle went off.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys climbed onto the train, they leant out a window to kiss their mother goodbye, and the young girl started to cry.

"Don't Ginny, we'll send loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"_George!_"

"Only joking, Mum."

I watched as they waved as the train began to leave, it really was a quite touching sight. The sister chasing after the train until it got too fast for her to keep up.

With that I pulled out my potions book, and set it on the seat next to me, I would have put it in my lap, but Puck was currently curled up there. I was only a couple of pages into the book, it seemed remarkably similar to cooking, when the compartment door slid open and the youngest redhead slid in.

"Hey, is this seat taken? Everywhere else is full" he asked, pointing at the seat next to Harry.

"No," Harry said.

The boy sat down and looked at Harry and quickly looked away. I rolled my eyes, he just wanted to sit with us, there's no way he could have checked even the car in that little time. I saw that he still had the dirt on his nose.

"Hey Ron," said the twins as they poked their heads in.

"Listen, we're going down to the middle of the train, Lee Jordan is down there and he's got a giant tarantula"

"Right," Ron mumbled.

"Potter's, we never introduced ourselves," they said. "Fred and George Weasley, and that's our brother Ron. See you later then," and with that, they disappeared, closing the door behind them.

"Um, are you really the Potter twins?" Ron asked timidly. I just wordlessly pulled up my sleeve, showing him my tattoo. Harry pulled his nags to one side showing his scar.

"Sorry, I just thought it might be another one of Fred and George's jokes-" he said under his breath.

Glancing at Harry's forehead again he said "So that's where You-Know-Who-"

"Yes," Harry said "But I can't remember anything."

"Nothing?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Ron," I said in deadpan "Do you remember anything that happened when you were one?"

"Oh, well, I guess not." He said disappointedly. Some people.

"Is you're whole family magical?" Harry asked.

"Er - yes, I think so," he said "I think Mum's got a second cousin that's an accountant, but we don't talk about him."

I guess the Weasley's were and older family then, but judging by things, not a powerful one.

"I heard you grew up with muggles," Ron said "What are they like?"

"Absolutely Horrid," I said, "Well, at least our relatives are, most muggles are just as decent as you." Not that that was saying much.

"I wish I had grown up with three wizard brothers," Harry said.

"Oi!" I remarked "am I not a fantastic sister?"

"Sorry Tia," He said.

"Five, actually," Ron said sullenly. "I'm the sixth member of my family to go to Hogwarts, You could say I've got a lot to live up to, Bill was head boy, Charlie Quidditch captain, now Percy is a prefect, fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get good marks and everyone likes them. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but even if I do I'm not special because they did it first. You never get anything new in a family like this either. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron proceeded to reach into his robe and pull out a fat grey rat.

"Dad got Percy an owl for becoming a prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean I got Scabbers instead."

Clearly he was embarrassed by his family's financial situation. But that didn't concern me, what did was how Puck had woken and he was looking keenly at Scabbers. This might not end well. He began to growl and I stood up.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go take Puck out, I think the rat's got him a bit excited," I said as I did Puck growled a bit louder, looking directly at Scabbers, as if to prove my point.

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't have them together," Harry said, seeing how this situation could pay out.

"I'll see you later then," I said.

"Bye," they both said.

And with that I closed the door behind me, and after a moment decided to go towards the back of the train first. As she was walking down she saw a boy with a round face going from compartment to compartment. She approached him.

"Hey, do you need help?" I asked him.

He jumped a little, not expecting to be spoken too, I guess.

"Oh- oh, that'd be nice, I lost my toad, Trevor," He said timidly.

"Well, maybe Puck can help?" I say is I hold up Puck a bit. I then spin him around so that we're face to face.

"What do you think Puck? Can you find a Toad?" I said in a baby voice. Puck barked his response and I set him on the floor and he instantly started sniffing around. He walked in a circle, nose to the ground, before he decided on a direction, and barked and pranced down the corridor the way Neville had come from. I followed after him and motioned at the boy.

"Well come on then."

He hurried after me.

"Um, thanks for helping, but I already checked down this way…" He said.

I waved him off.

"Just go with it, I trust his nose more than my own intuition. I'm sorry, what was your name?" I say.

"Oh, Neville Longbottom," He said.

"Titania Potter," I say over my shoulder.

"R-really?" Neville stammered.

I rolled my eyes. Was it really that big of a deal, I'm just another kid. We continued to follow Puck, he would pause every ten feet or so to check the scent. I found out that Neville live'd with his Gran, so we had the lack of parents in common. Eventually Puck came to a stop in front of a compartment door and barked at it, jumping a bit.

"What's that boy? Is the toad in there? Huh boy?" I reached down and picked him up, then knocked on the compartment door. I heard a reply of come in, so I slid the door open. Within were several girls that looked my age. There were four of them, one very pretty blonde with a bored look on her face, next to her was a smiling redhead with a splash of freckles across her nose. On the other side was a black haired girl who looked generally displeased, the last one was a large girl with brown hair.

"Hi, I believe there might be a toad in this compartment," I said.

"What?" th black haired one snapped, "Does it look like there is a toad in here."

Perfectly timed, there was the sound of a load croak, and we all looked up to see a massive toad sitting on the luggage rack. The redhead giggled, he black haired one looked above her, bewildered.

"How…"

"I haven't got the slightest clue," I said. "Neville, he's up there," I say as I step away.

"Oh, uh thanks," He said as he stepped in front of me and reached up to grab Trevor, once he had him he stepped back, and looked at the girls.

"Greengrass, Davis, Parkinson, Bustrode," he nodded at each one, I guess they were acquainted. Neville looked at me and I waved him off.

"You go on, I want to meet some new people."

Neville scrambled off, seemingly glad to leave.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" I ask. The blonde girl moved over in response.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything," I say as sit down, setting Puck in my lap where he sat happily, I saw that both the blonde girl, and the redhead looked at him with warm eyes. "But you all are the first girls I've seen our age, and quite frankly, Neville is quite boring."

"Oh, you're fine," the redhead said, "We weren't really talking about anything at the moment."

"Oh good," I said, genuinely glad I wasn't interrupting, hat would be a bad first impression, "I'm Titania Potter, you all are?" I said nonchalantly.

That got all of their attentions. The redhead was the first to respond.

"Tracey Davis," She said, next was the blonde next to me.

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Pansy Parkinson," said the black haired one.

"Milicent Bulstrode," said the last girl.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," I say to the group, I saw that Daphne and Tracey were still looking at Puck.

"You can pet him if you want," I say to them, "He's friendly." I let go of Puck and he walked over and sat on Daphne's lap, who smiled and started to stroke his head. Tracey also reached over and started to scratch under his chin.

"So, you all know each other, I'm assuming it's from families?" I said.

"Yes," the Parkinson girl said, I really didn't like her, "Some of us here come from some of the best families Britain has to offer"

I saw Daphne and Tracey roll their eyes at Pansy's antics. We ended up filling some time with small talk about classes and such, what we were looking forward too. Eventually though, I decided it was time to leave.

"Well girls, it's been fun, but I should go check on my brother, heaven knows he gets into trouble," I said as I stood. "See you all at school." And with that I left the compartment. Heading down the corridor, Puck in my arms, I went back towards my seat. I was just getting to the door when I saw Malfoy coming from the other direction, two other boys at his flank, and we meet at the door.

"Malfoy, I would say this is a pleasant surprise, but it really shouldn't be a surprise. I'm just coming from talking to some of your friends, actually," I said.

He gave me a questioning look.

"Oh really? Who would these friends be?" He asked.

"Parkinson, Greengrass, Davis, and Bulstrode, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Potter, this is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Crabbe, Goyle, this is Titania Potter."

"Nice to meet you two, but if you don't mind, I'm going to take a seat back in my compartment," and with that, I swung the door open and sat down in front of Harry.

"How have you two been?" I ask as I sit down.

"Well enough, we've mostly been focused on the food," Harry said, gesturing at the large assortments of wrappers and boxes.

"Oh? Anything good?" I ask.

Harry nodded.

"I rather like the treacle tart, as well as the pumpkin pasties."

"I think everything except every flavored beans a great," Ron said.

"Where'd Scanners go?" I asked, noticing the rodent was missing.

"Oh, he's just asleep in my pocket," Ron answered.

Well, at least we won't have to be worried about Puck eating Ron's pet.

"So, Ron, what house do you expect you'll be in?" I ask.

"Oh, hopefully Gryffindor, my whole family's gone there, I can't imagine what they'd say if I got anything else, I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be terrible, but can you imagine if I got Slytherin?" He said.

I wasn't quite sure to think about how he seemed to say Slytherin like it left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Whatever is wrong with Slytherin?" I asked, I had read the traits, and I couldn't see anything bad about any of the houses. Well except maybe the whole 'I'll take the rest' part of Hufflepuff, but they still had traits too.

"It's the house You-Know-Who is from!" Ron all but shouted. "There isn't a bad witch or wizard that isn't from Slytherin," He finished.

"Wasn't Merlin in Slytherin?" I say incredulously.

"Well, that's true, but a few good ones don't make up for the bad ones."

I rolled my eyes at the hypocrisy. We were quiet for a bit, when I decided to try to bring the conversation back.

"So Ron, do you know any spells already?"

"Um, George gave me one, but it's a fake," he said abashedly.

"Well thats, ok, I mean, we are supposed to be coming in new, aren't we, though I did learn one simple one, if you'd like to see."

Harry and Ron both nodded, so I proceeded to take my wand out.

As I did this the compartment door slid open, revealing a bushy-haired brunette.

"You had all better get your robes on, we're due to arrive soon," she said in a bossy tone. Seeing that my wand was out. She turned to me.

"Oh were you about to do some magic?" she asked. I just nodded and continued.

"Lumos," I said while drawing a little circle; in response the tip of my wand began to glow. I was elated, it was actually the first time I tried it, but it had seemed like a simple enough spell.

"Well done," the girl said. "I've only tried a few simple spells myself, for instance."

She proceeded to take her wand out and point it at Harry's face. I was worried for a moment, then she said her incantation.

"Oculus reparo," and suddenly the tape flew off of Harry's glasses and open some inspection it was clear that they were fully repaired. Harry pulled them off his face and looked at them in wonder.

"See, oh, I'm Hermione Granger," She said.

"From Shakespeare?" I asked, my own name was from him, so I have read most of his works.

She nodded.

"Oh! My name comes from Shakespeare as well, though mines from A Midsummer Night's Dream, I'm Titania Potter," I said, then deciding to show off our other Shakespearean name present I gestured at Puck. "And this is Puck,"

"Oh! You're a Potter! I've read about both of you," she looked over at Harry then back at me. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet both of you," she began to leave.

"Oh," she said as she walked out the door, she looked over at Ron "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way," and with that she left.

I snickered at that. Earning myself a glare from Ron who was rubbing his nose.

"Well, we should probably get changed, why don't you two step out, we can rotate off." I said. They both nodded. I pulled out my robes and pulled them on, as I stepped out for Harry to change a voice sounded through the train.

"We will be arriving in five minutes, please leave your luggage on the train, it will be brought up separately," Well, that was nice of them.

Just as the announcement had said, the train slowed to a stop five minutes later. As it did it let out a hiss of steam. We all climbed off the train into the cool night air. Then we heard a familiar cacophonous voice coming from down the platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" Hagrid shouted. He saw us as we approached.

"'Ello there Harry! Yeh ready fer the term?"

We both responded to it with nervous nods, Hagrid continued on.

"C'mon, follow me - anymore firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years this way!"

We followed Hagrid down a narrow, dark path. I heard Neville whimper, or at least I thought it was Neville, it was so dark that it was hard to tell. Suddenly the narrow path widened, and across a great lake I could see a massive castle with towers and turrets. It's windows lit and twinkling in the night. In front of us were a collection of small rowing boats.

"No more 'an four to a boat!" Hagrid called out.

Harry Ron and I climbed into one, followed shortly by Neville who smiled nervously at me.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid called. And after a quick glance around to make sure everyone was seated, belted out "Right then - FORWARD"

We drifted across the lake towards the castle, I was captivated by the surrealness of it all. The slow drifting towards the castle made it seem even more magical than it already was. As we approached the castle there was a cliff.

"Heads down!" Hagrid shouted as the first row approached.

We all ducked and entered a cave behind a curtain of ivy, after a little ways down a tunnel there was a little docking area, I would wager that we were directly under the castle now. We clambered out of the boats once we were ashore. We then followed Hagrid up a flight of stairs and came to a huge set of wooden doors.

"Everyone here? Right then."

And with that Hagrid raised his huge fist and knocked on the heavy doors.

**AN/**

**I want to thank you for following and favoriting the story! I honestly didn't expect that so soon! But still! Review! even if it's not a critique! I want to know what about it you like! and feel free to give input on what you think of the characters, I want all of you to have influence on the direction of the plot. If anyone is worried about how friendly Draco has been, don't worry, that's going to change soon. If you like their current dynamic, don't worry too much, it's going to be more of a friendly rivalry than a hatred or anything. So, next chapter is the sorting and such, I think everyone reading already knows where it's going, even. But, eh. PLEASE REVIEW. See you next time**

**~Tyler**


	6. Chapter 5: The Sorting

As soon as Hagrid finished knocking the massive doors slowly swung open. There waiting for us was McGonagall, her ever present look of sternness there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here," she said.

Hagrid stepped aside and we all followed McGonagall through the doors into the entrance hall. It was enormous, easily larger than the Dursleys _house_. The walls were lit with torches, I suppose that's why the lights in the windows were flickering, it was fire lit. the ceiling of the chamber was so high, I could hardly see it. It was all really rather impressive. We stopped in front of another set of massive doors, and all made a crowd around McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts,' She said in her scottish voice. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, before you take your seats, however, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is an immensely important ceremony, because whilst you are within these walls your house is your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in the dormitory with your housemates, and spend your free time in your house common rooms."

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and a list of great witches and wizards that were in them. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points, and your failures will lose them. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will strive to earn as many points as you can."

"The ceremony will begin in a few minutes, I suggest you take that time to prepare yourself, both mentally, and appearance wise," As she said the last part she looked at Ron, whose robe was untidy and still had dirt on his nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," and with that she went through the doors.

"How exactly do we get sorted?" Harry asked Ron. Who replied with a shrug.

"Dunno, it's supposed to be kept a secret, Fred mentioned something about fighting a troll, but I'm sure he was taking the mickey."

"Potter, I thought you'd know what good company was, not this riff raff," A voice drawled from behind me. I turned to see Malfoy there, a bored look on his face as he looked at Ron and Neville.

"While Longbottom is respectable, you really ought to not associate with Weasley," He deadpanned.

Harry apparently took that personally.

"Malfoy," he spat "I think I know what good company is, and you're certainly not among that."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"Watch yourself, Potter. You'll soon learn that some wizarding families are better than others, you don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort."

"I think I can decide who the 'wrong sort' are myself, thank you," Harry said, his eyes narrowing too.

Malfoy had a sour look on his face as he turned around. As he left he spat out.

"We'll see where that gets you," and he slipped off into the crowd.

I get what Harry meant, about not liking Malfoy. He really did come off as a spoiled brat. But he was at least intelligent, unlike some, I thought as I looked at Ron.

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when several people behind her screamed.

"What in the-" I began as I turned around.

I was greeted by the sight of what looked to be several ghosts streaming through the wall. They were a translucent white, and glided across the room talking to each other as if nothing was amiss. They seemed to be arguing, actually. The one that looked like a fat little monk was saying:

"-forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name, and you know it, he's not even really a ghost - I say what are all you doing here?"

The ghost in ruff and tights had noticed the crowd apparently.

We were all too shocked to answer

"New students!" Shouted the Fat Friar, looking down at us with a smile, "about to be sorted, I presume?"

A few of us nodded dumbly.

"Well, I hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house you know!"

"Move along now, the ceremony is soon to begin," a stern voice called.

McGonagall had returned. Upon hearing this the ghost floated one by one through the wall.

"Now form a line," she addressed to us "and follow me."

As we formed a line I noticed how nervous Harry, looked, and don't get me wrong, I was nervous too, just better at hiding it. I reached forward and grabbed his hand as a form of comfort. We walked out of the hall, through the massive pairs of doors into the Great Hall.

What I saw there blew my mind. The hall was lit by what looked to be hundreds, if not thousands of candles, floating in the air above the tables. I wonder how the kept the wax from dripping down. There were four long tables spanning the length of the hall. Each adorned with golden goblets, platters, and dishes. At the far end of the hall was another long table, spanning the width of the hall, it stood on a raised platform, or at least higher floor, that was where the teachers sat, seeing as I recognised Quirrell and Hagrid. Professor McGonagall led us up to the staff table so when we stopped we were facing all the other students. The hundreds of people staring at us was making me quite uncomfortable. I looked up to avoid seeing the stairs and noticed that the ceiling looked like it was transparent, being able to see the stars in the sky above. I remember reading about it actually.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in 'Hogwarts: A History'" I heard the girl from the train whisper. I rolled my eyes, no need to brag about being able to read. I turned around to find that there was now a stool with a pointed hat sitting on it in front of us. The hat was rather worn. Having several stains and tears on it.

Was that how we got sorted? I wonder what it did. Perhaps it would sing like it's a Disney movie, I thought bemusedly. As if it knew what I had just thought, the hat twitched, and then one of the tears near the brim opened wide and it actually did begin to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowler black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong to Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of tail;

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kin;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I am a Thinking Cap!"

The hall erupted into applause upon the conclusion of the hat's song. It, would you call that a bow? It folded itself, as if to bow at each of the tables, and then ceased to move.

"We've just got to try on a hat! Fred and George said we had to wrestle a troll!" I heard Ron whisper to Harry.

It did appear to be that way. And while I didn't know much about trolls, this did seem more agreeable. Though how it said "There's nothing hidden in your head" made me worry. I didn't want anyone seeing in my head.

Professor McGonagall then stepped out with a long piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted, Abbot, Hannah," she called out.

A blushing blonde girl stepped out of the crowd, up to the stool. She went over and sat on the stool and pulled on the hat, it went all the way down to her eyes. There was a pause for a moment then the hat made its decision.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat called out.

The one of the tables on the right where the students wore yellow burst into applause. The ghost of the Fat Friar waved at her joyfully from there as well.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted out again. And she scuttled off to follow the girl before her.

"Boot, Terry!"

This time the hat had a different decision.

"RAVENCLAW!" it belted out.

This time the table of blue students on the left let out a cheer as he went and joined them.

It when on like that for a while, with a girl named Lavender Brown being the first Gryffindor and Millicent from the train being the first Slytherin. It continued on down the alphabet, a Michael Corner going to Ravenclaw. One of Malfoy's friends from the train, Crabbe joining Slytherin. Tracey went to Slytherin, I hope she liked it there, she was good company. The Hermione girl went to Gryffindor. After her I swear I heard Tracey squeal over everyone else when Daphne joined her at Slytherin. The hat took a while with Neville, after what was at least a full minute the hat finally put him in Gryffindor, and he was so ready to leave that he ran off with the hat still on and had to come back. Soon after Malfoy went up, and quite the opposite of Neville, the hat shouted out Slytherin before it had even settled all the way onto his head.

It was approaching Harry and I, and I started to really think about where I would go. Was there any house I particularly wanted to go to? No, not really. What about the traits. I was certainly hard working, but my definition of justice was more along the lines of revenge than vengeance, and I was nice enough, once you knew me, so Hufflepuff was probably out. Was I courageous and brave? Yes, when I had to be. But honor and chivalry? Nope. I did like learning and was quite smart. I still remember when I had come back one day from first grade and had gotten 100% on an exam. I was so proud, and my idealist little self then had thought that maybe it would make the Dursleys like me more, but they had just punished Harry and I for doing better than Dudley. However, I refused to let that stop me, and actually used it as a reason to do better, unlike Harry who had cowed, and always made sure to do just slightly worse than Dudley. But anyways, I guess Ravenclaw was in the boat. As for Slytherin. Cunning? Yeah, got that. Ambition? That too. Guile? I'd like to think so. So that was probably in there too. But you never know, I suppose I'll just try to get into the house Harry ends up in.

We were now down the alphabet a bit more. Parkinson had went to Slytherin as well. Ugh, I would really dislike living with her. Then there were a few more P's to go through. Another set of twins, the Patils, then Perks. And finally, we had arrived.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall called out.

As he stepped forward I could hear the people around me whispering, and see the students at the tables doing it as well.

"Potter, did she say Potter?"

"_The_, Harry Potter?"

Then the hat was set down on Harry's head. The whole hall was watching with bated breath, it seemed everyone wanted to know where the Boy Who Lived was going to go.

The hat took a while with Harry, it seemed like they were arguing actually, from how his face looked. But finally the hat made up its mind.

"GRYFFINDOR" it shouted.

The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers at the proclamation. I could see the Weasley twins dancing. And the whole table had stood to cheer. I don't think I'll be getting that kind of reception. Once the hall quieted down again McGonagall called out my name.

"Potter, Titania!"

I made my way over to the stool, and took a seat. Looking out at the hall just before the hat shrouded my vision I could see Harry smiling, the rest of the hall looking at me with some interest. Then the hat settled on. And I heard a voice in my head.

"Hmm, interesting, most interesting, Miss Potter. You really are a mixed bag of things. Let's see here. You've got plenty of intelligence, but the ravens wouldn't suit you, you never use the intelligence for anything less than what you desired. Yes. And lets see, you are loyal, that is no doubt, but only to a select few that you choose, not a badger then. Hmm, you want to join your brother, I can feel that. But let's see, shall we? Courage and bravery you certainly have, but no, you use it like a snake, not a lion, only resorting to confrontation when it's unavoidable. Yes, I do think your place is clear now. Yes, yes, best be off to SLYTHERIN!"

I heard the last bit with my ears, not my head. It was a strangely subtle, yet noticeable difference. The hat was taken off my head, and I could see that the Slytherin's were all clapping for me, but with looks of - curiosity, more than anything. The rest of the hall, however, was silent, not politely clapping like they had for everyone else, save Harry, who was clapping, if with a hurt look on his face.

"Off to your seat then, Miss Potter" McGonagall said. I noticed her voice wasn't as warm as it had been in the past. I made my way over to the Slytherin table. I smiled when I saw that Tracey and Daphne had made a space between them and another girl our age who' sorting I must have missed.

"Welcome to the snake pit," one of the upper years said as I passed.

I just kept walking down to the seat Tracey had made.

"Well, it's a pleasure to see you both again. Though," I say as I turn to the other girl. She had black hair that was back in a ponytail, and a fair complexion. "I don't think I've met you before."

She nodded her head.

"Lily Moon," she said.

"Titania Potter, nice to meet you," I say, then turn my attention back to the sorting. After me a Runcorn went to Ravenclaw, as well as Rivers. By the time Ron was sorted Slyhterin had only gained one more student, a quiet girl named Sophie Roper. Ron, like his brothers, went off to Gryffindor. The ceremony ended with Blaise Zabini, a dark skinned boy getting sent to Slytherin. As he approached the table he received a high five from Malfoy. I suppose they knew each other. McGonagall rolled up her scroll and brought the hat and stool off to the side. I was ready for this banquet to start, I was rather hungry, and I was excited for being able to eat as much as I wanted without having to sneak it from the Dursleys.

It was then that who I presumed was Dumbledore stood. He was beaming at the students, his arms open. He really did give off a grandfather feeling, but I suppose that was either part of the job or an intentional call by him.

"Welcome!" He said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin the banquet I have a few words to say, and here the are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" and with that he sat back down. Everybody else in the hall clapped, I let out a snort.

"Something isn't quite right in his head, isn't there?" I asked the people in my vicinity. Earning chuckles from all of them.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, the man's a genius, but, yes, there certainly is something not quite right going on up there," Daphne responded.

Suddenly food appeared everywhere along the table. More food than I had ever seen before. My jaw slackened at the sight. There was so much, I wondered who cooked it all, my sympathies to them. I saw many foods I absolutely loved. Roast beef, lamb, steak, pork ribs, you name it, it was there.

"Well," I heard Tracey say from my side, "Are you going to grab anything? Or are you just going to gawk?"

My answer was to begin platting myself, grabbing some roast beef, mashed potatoes, and green beans with a bit of gravy, as well as a glass of water, and began to eat. As we did we all talked some. I learned that Lily was a halfblood and she enjoyed reading quite a bit, and grew up in Wales. Other than that we talked more about what we were looking forward too. Apparently Tracey was rather excited for potions, while Daphne, like me was excited for charms. Eventually I turned the conversation to something that had been bugging me since I joined them at the Slytherin table.

"So, does anyone know why the hall reacted the way they did when I got sorted? It was sort of unnerving," I asked.

I was met with a bunch of nervous glances being thrown around at each other. Them having a silent debate, eventually Tracey spoke up.

"Well, it uh, has to do with, well-"

Daphne cut her off.

"It has to do with the night you're parents were killed," She said.

"Oh, what about it? I thought we knew everything about it, well other than how my brother survived."

"Um, not everything," Lily piped in, then quickly looked away.

"We still don't know why he left you alone, well except-"

This time I cut off Daphne.

"Except this," I said as I pulled back my sleeve, revealing my tattoo, I frowned a bit when I saw it, it looked even darker than before.

They were silent for a second before Tracey yet again broke the silence.

"Wow, it's really quite pretty, actually. Oh! But, um, well there's all these theories about why he left you alive, and well, one of them was that he could sense that you were going to be a dark witch." She finished.

I blinked.

"Wait, so now most of the school thinks I'm destined to be some evil warlord because my robes are green?" I asked.

"Um, well yeah,"

"Well that's bloody stupid," I said and went back to my food, hiding my anger. I really wish Puck was here, I could use some cheering up, but I had to put him in his carrier when we got off the train. As if the world knew that I needed it, suddenly the food on my plate vanished, as well as all the food on the table, and was replaced with deserts. I reached out and grabbed a slice of a wonderful looking strawberry cheesecake. It was perfect. I looked down the table to see that Daphne had heaped her plate with what looked to be every type of chocolate dish they had. She caught my look and blushed.

"What? I like chocolate, ok?"

I smirked at that and went back to my cheesecake. Not too much later, the deserts too were gone. And the headmaster once again stood up.

"Ahem, just a few words before now that we are all fed."

I leaned over and whispered to Tracey "What now? Pickle, nimrod, laxidazy, and twinge?"

Tracey had to stuff the laugh into her hands.

"I have a few start-of-term notices for you, First years should note that the forest on the grounds is off-limits to all students, and a few of our older students would do well to note that as well." His eyes darted to the Gryffindor table where the twins were currently trying to throw bits of paper down their older brothers back without him noticing. "I also have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all why wish to not die a most painful death."

Wait, excuse me? This is a school, correct?

"He's not serious, is he?" I asked.

"No, I think he's dead serious," one of the upper years responded.

Dumbledore continued on.

"And now, before we go off to bed, let us sing the school song!" I noted that the other teachers' smiles looked rather forced now.

Dumbledore gave a flick of his wand, and a ribbon shot out, taking the shape of, what I presume, the words of the song.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore. "And, off we go!"

The hall broke into chaos, as everyone sang a different tune, I myself didn't sing anything, just looking around incredulously. Of the people around me, only Tracey was singing. As a consequence of the disarray, everyone finished at different time. Finally ending with the Weasley twins, who seem to have picked the slowest song they could think of.

Dumbledore finished conducting their last few lines, and once they were done clapped.

"Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do here! Now off you trot!" he said.

As we rose from the table I looked at Daphne.

"There is most certainly something wrong with his head," I said. Too which she nodded.

We followed one of the prefects, I didn't catch their name if they had introduced themselves. We went down several flights of stairs, must be underground, and the air got a bit cooler before we came to a stop in front of a wall.

"This is the entrance to the common room," The prefect called.

"The password will change every fortnight, so best check the notice board when it does, if you get locked out, no one is to let you in. _Viperea_," and with that The wall slid away to reveal a room, and we all filtered in.

The common room was actually very nice, adorned with dark wood furniture, and there were several nooks along the outside of the room that I assumed were for studying. The center of the room featured a fireplace with a couch and some armchairs before it.

"Girls on the left, Boys, I hope you're smart enough to figure it out. And with that, welcome to the noble house of Slytherin."

We made our way to our dormitory. I opened the door marked 'First years' and found within a sight I absolutely loved. Within were several four poster beds with curtains around them. The room was lit by several lanterns around the walls, and one of the walls featured porthole like windows that when I looked through them I could see inside the lake. However, I couldn't take in the sight for too long, as Puck into me, I caught him in my arms and lifted him to my face.

"Hello, Puck, did you miss me? Huh boy? I missed you, yes I did!"

As I did this Parkinson shoved passed me. I glared at her as she grabbed her luggage from the wall and hauled it over to the bed closest to the bathroom. We all proceeded to follow, claiming our beds. I wound up with the bed closest to the door, which was fine with me, Tracey was next to me, with Daphne on her other side, and Lily across from me, Sophie next to her, then Millicent. I was exhausted from the day, and as soon as I had changed into my nightgown and laid down I fell asleep.

**AN/**

**So, that's over with. Now things should start to divert from canon more. Probably don't expect updates as often anymore, probably weekly now. Anyhow, please review! I want to know how I'm doing! Now I need to go work on homework.**

**~Tyler**


	7. Chapter 6: First Week

The following week was, interesting to say the least. I learned very early on that it was best to travel in groups, for one, and that having someone with a good sense of direction was an extremely valuable thing, and was glad that mine was rather good. The castle had one-hundred and forty-two staircases, and most of those would change. It was a common occurrence that the way you got somewhere would not be the same way you returned. It really made me wish I had a map, a map that would change to show the current state of the building. But thank god for the portraits and ghosts, most of them were all too happy to help direct us first years. That was another thing, being in Slytherin meant that the other houses didn't particularly like us, and our upperclassmen expected us to learn to get by on our own, so we could never count on any other students helping if we were lost.

The classes, also, were quite interesting. There was transfiguration, charms, defense, astronomy, herbology, and potions. Transfiguration was fascinating, if a bit of a let down. On the first day professor McGonagall transformed her desk into a pig and back, only to have us attempt to turn a match into a needle, which was really quite underwhelming in comparison. Charms seemed fun, but I already knew the lumos charm that we learned in class, though that did earn slytherin ten points. Defense was quite a disappointment, seeing as Quirrell was a joke. He was a nervous wreck that seemed to jump at his own shadow, which I should have guessed from how he was when I met him at Diagon alley. Astronomy had seemed fun, I had learned about the constellations and their stories from my time in the library back home, and was looking forward to actually looking at them, however it became very obvious that the muggles were far superior in the subject. Herbology was - interesting, to say the least. I was no stranger to caring for plants, but the plants in the greenhouse were nothing like roses or tulips. I don't fancy the idea of being strangled by a plant, or poisoned, or burned, or - well, you get it.

The last class of the week was potions, which we had with the gryffindors. I was looking forward to it, I hadn't seen too much of Harry that week. I also had heard from my classmates that the professor, Snape, was favorable towards the Slytherins. During breakfast we talked about the class, and Tracey had quite a bit to say about it.

"I can't wait for potions! Just the idea of it, the possibilities, they're endless!" She gushed.

"Yes Tracey, we know, we've only heard it - oh - a thousand times now?" Daphne drawled.

Tracey huffed.

"Well, I'm sorry, did you know there are potions that can make you breathe underwater? Or potions that make you look like someone else? Or-"

"Make you stronger than a mountain troll? Yes Tracey, we've heard" I say, rolling my eyes. Deciding I'd had enough of Tracey's rantings for now, I fixed my attention elsewhere, locking onto the conversation Parkinson and Malfoy were having.

"I heard that as long as we make an effort Snape will pass us," Parkinson said.

"Is that so?" Malfoy said, he really didn't seem invested in the conversation, in fact, it looked as if he was trying to get out of it to speak to Zabini ar Nott.

"Yes, my cousin told me. Do you think the Gryffindors will lose many points?" she continued, apparently unaware of his disinterest.

"If I know my godfather, then all of them," he replied, he glanced up and noticed me looking at him.

"It's your brothers fault that we aren't already ahead" He calls down that table at me.

"Malfoy, I know you despise my brother for merely existing, but you are intelligent enough to have noticed that Granger has earned them more points." As I finish my statement the mail comes in. It had actually startled me on the first day, I wasn't exactly used to being dive bombed by large birds with paper during breakfast. Puck, who was in my lap, barked happily at the birds overhead, I scratched his ear. Today wasn't quite the same as usual though, Hedwig came by and dropped a letter for me. Written on it in large scratchy letters was an invitation to have tea with Hagrid that afternoon with Harry as well. I quickly scrawled a simple yes on the back of it and handed it back to Hedwig before she took off.

"Who was that?" Lily asks.

"Hagrid invited me over for tea this afternoon."

"Are you actually going to go?" Daphne asks.

I shrug.

"It's a good opportunity to see if I can get him to look after Puck during the day, he really shouldn't be inside so much," I respond while Puck looks up at me happily upon hearing his name. "And besides, he's better company than some," letting my eyes linger on Parkinson pointedly while I say that. All week she had been a pain, complaining about everything, and sucking up to Malfoy, who did seem to enjoy the attention.

Her face turns red, and she opens her mouth to retort, but suddenly Malfoy says something that makes her turn her attention to him.

I really did fit in slytherin well, maybe too were all sarcastic ass hats, that would compliment and insult you in the same breath, but then again, I was the same way. I'd never been around so many people with a dry sense of humor and a 'I don't care about you' attitude, it was perfect. It honestly worried me a bit, how well I fit in, but really only because I knew Harry didn't like the way we acted. He was always more blunt and light hearted. Not too mention that most of my classmates hated him, well any gryffindor really. At the thought of Harry I looked across the great hall to get a look at him. He looked rather disenhearted, upon following his gaze I saw that he was looking at Professor Snape, guess he wasn't looking forward to potions then. I wonder if he misses me, I know I miss him, it's been odd, not sleeping in the same room as Harry, let alone not interacting with him.

I had seen him a few times, we had transfiguration together, but when I tried to get his attention at the end of class he had been distracted by Ron. I wonder if he had even thought of me, he certainly wasn't acting like it.

"Potter," I heard suddenly, jarring me from my thoughts, Moon was standing over me, looking at me expectantly. I saw that the rest of the first year Slytherins were also standing.

"Oh, sorry," I say as I stand and grab my bag to head off to class with them.

We headed down into the familiar cool temperature of the dungeons. As we made our way I cleared my head, best be fully aware for class. I wonder what made me contemplate Harry so much, maybe I missed him more than I thought. Anyways, fortunately the potions room was pretty close to the common room, so I dropped Puck off in my room before class. By the time I made it to the classroom most everyone was there and situated. I looked around and noted that people had partnered up, though I noticed Nott was alone in the back of the room. I went over and plopped my bags down next to him.

"Nott," I say in acknowledgement.

"Potter," he says, not even looking up from the book he's reading.

I look around the room, I see that Harry has partnered with Ron, shocking. While I'm looking at them Ron turns around, and sees me looking. We make eye contact and his eyes narrow, I give him an incredulous look in return. Prick, over the week I had noticed that Ron kept looking at me like that, I suspect that he is part of the "Titania Potter is the next Voldemort" bandwagon, which in and of itself was monumentally stupid, none of them even knew me, how on Earth were they supposed to know that I would be a dark witch? Anyways, Run had soured my mood, and I turned my attention away from the gryffindors. As I did so the door blew open and a man with a long billowing cloak swept in. Professor Snape.

He got up to the front of the class and began roll, starting at Bulstrode and working his way up the alphabet, when he got to Harry he paused.

"Ah yes, Harry Potter - our new, celebrity," he drawled.

"Present," was all the response Snape got from Harry. After a moment's pause Snape continued on.

"Potter, Titania," he called in a completely normal voice, odd, after how he had just been with Harry I expected some sort of Jan.

"Present," I state, the rest of the roll gets through and finally Class actually begins.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making, as there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The room was silent, and I was impressed. He spoke in an almost monotone way, but the way he delivered it had everyone, even Weasley, captured. I saw the eager look on Tracey's face at his little speech, and grin at get entitlement. Suddenly though I was jared from my thoughts.

"Potter!" Professor Snape shouted. I looked up and saw that his gaze was fixed on Harry, not me. "Tell me, what would I get off I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I actually thought that out, even though he wasn't really asking me, I think. I remember from my book on magical plants that they both shared the effects of chatting sleep, so I assume a sleeping potion.

"I don't know, sir," Harry says.

Snape sneered.

"Tur-tut, fame clearly isn't everything," I noticed that Granger's have had shit into the air, it course the know it all has the answer. Snape ignored it though. "Let's try again, tell me, when would I look to find a bezoar?"

This one I didn't have to think about, a goat's stomach, I think that was in the defense book, under a section on poisons.

My make housemates, excluding Nott, were all quietly snickering now. And Granger's hand was stretched even higher somehow.

"I don't know, sir," Harry said again.

"Didn't think to open the book at all before class, eh, Potter? What's the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?"

Yet again an easy one, honestly, how many plants had three common names? I realized though, that he had called on 'Potter', and a plan formed to get a little jab for picking on Harry.

"I don't know sir, but it looks like Hermione might," Harry said. Ah there was his sarcasm, Shame that only comes out when he's bitter. But I took his final answer to make mine.

"A sleeping potion, the stomach of a goat, and they're the same thing," I call out.

Snape, and the whole room stopped and stared at me.

"What? You called on Potter, I'm Potter, I answered," I say nonchalantly.

Snape Rose an eyebrow.

"You would indeed be correct, on all counts, Miss Potter, five points to Slytherin, and one pointsfrom Gryffindor, for your incorrectness and cheek, Mr Potter."

After that professor Snape had us begin to work on a simple cure for boils in pairs, putting us in the same pairs we were already sat in. Nott and I set to work, lighting the fire, and gathering ingredients. As the class worked Snape walked about the room, critiquing our potions, He had to say to almost everyone, telling them to cut finer, or stir slower, when you got too Not and I he looked down at our work, we were currently just in a stirring phase, and he watched as I did it, then left without a word. I suppose he was at the very least satisfied with our work. As we continued I noticed that he actually praised Malfoy's potion, calling out to the gryffindors that they should pay attention to how he was doing it. Malfoy developed a smug expression at this, and looking at the gryffindors revealed that they all had rather sour looks on their faces. However, suddenly a commotion disrupted everyone's thought on the matter.

Clouds of acid green smoke filled the room, accompanied by a loud hissing. Longbottom had somehow melted his cauldron, and the contents were now spreading all over the floor, I noticed that it was now approaching our side, specifically it was getting close to Malfoy, and I acted without thinking.

"Oi, Malfoy! Get off the floor, quick!"

He responded by jumping up and sitting on the table by his cauldron. Seconds later the rest of the class followed suit, sitting on the tables or standing on the stools to avoid the angry liquid that was all over the floor. Longbottom though had had the potion explode all over him, and he began to whimper as angry red boils began to appear all over his skin.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Finnegan, who had also not escaped unscathed, there were holes in the sleeve of his robe, and his shoes looked ready to fall apart. He then rounded on Harry, who was next to Longbottom, but he looked unscathed.

"You - Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Harry began to open his mouth to argue, and to be fair, Snape had been targeting since the beginning of class, but something stopped him, from the way he flinched I think someone kicked him.

The class soon concluded with us all bottling our potions and turning them in, where Snape would inspect the potion's color, consistency, and effectiveness. Harry's potion didn't cure the boil all the way, as was the case for almost all of the potions. Notably, Malfoy's, Tracey's, and mine were the only ones to actually wholly cure the boil. But honestly, I don't see why it was so hard. It was just like a bit of a combination of baking and cooking, if you followed the directions, you should get the desired results. And was following directions really that hard?

Anyways, we all packed up and made our way out of the classroom, headed for the Slytherin common room. Before we do I run after Harry, I really hadn't had a chance to talk with him at all. I caught him as he was reaching the steps, he and Ron were talking about something, and he looked pretty down.

"Harry!" I call after him, he turns and smiles at me, Ron on the other hand gave me a suspicious look, as he had been all week.

"Oh, Tia!"

"It feels like we haven't talked in forever!" I say, "Are you going to Hagrid's this after noon too?"

He nods, however, Ron sneers.

"Wait, you were invited too?"

"Yes, I was, Weasley, and I don't recall seeing your name on the invitation."

"W-well, I didn't expect Hagrid to invite someone like you, Ron retorts. I just stare at him.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'someone like me'?" I ask testingly.

"A d-" He begins before Harry cuts him off.

"Tia, why don't you go back to your common room and hang out with your friends until then," He said. Oh, so he was siding with Ron, was he?

My eyes narrow.

"Fine then," I spit and turn and head back to my common room. When I enter the sour mood apparently is visible.

"What's got you in such a foul mood?" Daphne asks as I barge into the dorm room.

"My idiot brother and his friend, Weasley," I make sure to say 'Weasley' with an appropriate amount of disgust.

"Well, we already knew they were idiots, what did they do?" Tracey chimes in.

"Weasley is under the impression that I am a dark witch in the making-"

"Typical," Daphne comments.

"- and get this, Harry sided with _him_, not me, when we began to argue!" I finish in a huff, as I lay back across my bed.

"So, your brother is an idiot and an ass, anything else?" Tracey asks, stating it as if it were common knowledge.

"No, that's it... I need puppy therapy, Puck!" I call for him. I hear Daphne yelp as he jumps out of her lap, where I guess he had been at the time. A second later he was standing on my chest, his tail wagging, tongue out. I reach up and scratch behind his ear as he lays down and snuggles into me.

"You won't betray me for anyone though, will you Puck?" I coo. He rubs his face on the underside of my chin and his tail beats into my side. Sufficiently better feeling after my therapy I wonder what to do with the time until Hagrids, which I was no longer looking forward too if Ron was going to be there. I could read, or do some homework, but I had everything except for potions done already, hm. I could go outside with Puck, he had been inside most of the week, and the weather was quite nice. So I cradled him in my arms and sat up.

"I'm going to go out by the lake and play with Puck, maybe read under a tree in the sun, any of you want to join me?" I ask the room.

"No, Lily and I were about to start on transfiguration," Sophie said from her bed.

"I was going to just do some reading, so I guess I could come," Daphne said in her normal flat, aloof, tone, but I saw in her eyes that she really liked Puck.

"Oh! I'd love to go outside!" Tracey said while leaping off her bed, how on earth that girl has so much energy is beyond me.

Pansy and Millicent weren't in the room, but they weren't invited anyways. I dug into my trunk, fishing out a more casual outfit than the school uniform, deciding on a skirt and a t shirt I wouldn't mind getting dirty. After getting dressed and grabbing some toys for Puck, we headed out.

Outside by the lake there was a nice grassy area with some trees around it's edge. We weren't over to one of the trees, where Daphne sat down and opened her book. Tracey and I left her there and went out to the grass to play with Puck. We threw the ball for him back and forth, sometimes throwing in a bit of keep away. Eventually, I gave up the playing, but Tracey with her endless energy kept playing with him, I went over to sit with Daphne.

"How on Earth did the two of you become friends?" I ask, somewhat out of breath. "No offense, but you don't seem like the kind of person that likes all that energy?"

Daphne looked up from her book towards Tracey. She was currently frantically chasing Puck, who had the ball in his mouth and seemed determined to keep it, at one point he ran around her so quickly she fell over. A small smile formed on Daphne's face.

"It has its charm," she said. "And our mums were friends in school, they were together in Ravenclaw."

"That makes sense, so you grew up together?"

She nodded, "I've known her my whole life."

With that we let the conversation die, and I brought out my book, this one was an introduction to runes, I knew that I couldn't take the class until third year, but I could still study it, it seemed interesting. And interesting it was. It seems that runes are the main way to create enchanted objects and powerful wards. And that seemed interesting to me, making magic jewelry or magic trinkets. They were the things that I always read about in fantasy. I began to contemplate the possibilities. Maybe that map idea was possible, or maybe a way to communicate like a telephone? Really, the possibilities were endless.

I looked up do l from my book as I heard someone approaching, their breaths heavy. It was Tracey, who now had grass in her hair and stains on her clothes, she had a content look on her face. She collapsed into the ground in front of Daphne and I, laying on her back.

"That dog of yours really has a lot of energy," she wanted out. Speaking of Puck, what was he up to now?

I gave a cursory glance of the area, and saw him on the other side of the clearing, sniffing around, peeing in things. Dogs will be dogs. I heard the courtyard clock chime in the distance, if I had been keeping track properly, which I know I had, that meant I still had a couple hours before Hagrid's I decide to just continue on reading, calling Puck to me to make sure he didn't wander off, I didn't think he would, but best to be safe.

Soon the three of us were there, Daphne reading her book on… simple life improvement charms, by the look of it. Me reading my book on runes, and I was pretty sure Tracey fell asleep, as Puck had. As I continued reading I realized that runes worked fairly similarly to muggle computer languages. I had read a bit about them, and runes seemed to follow a similar pattern. Check if this is true, if so, do this, if not this, basic logic like that. However, it did seem complicated to interpret a person's intents, but I'm certain there are loads of ways that have been established to do that.

The clock chimed three more times before I finally closed my book and stood.

"I'll be off to Hagrid's soon, so I guess I'll see you both later," I say to Daphne, Tracey was most definitely asleep.

Less than an hour later found me at the door to Hagrid's hut as I was about to knock I hear Harry call out to me from behind.

"Tia! You came!"

I turned to see Harry… and Ron.

"Oh, were you worried that certain… interactions would scare me off? You know I'm tougher than that," I huff.

Harry's smile falters and Ron gives me an antagonizing look

"Tia -" Harry begins, but suddenly there was a thunderous bark from Hagrid's hut, cutting him off.

"Back, Fang - back."

The door cracked open and Hagrid's face appeared.

"Hang on - Back Fang!"

He let us in, holding onto the collar of a massive boarhound. It seemed like Puck wanted to go meet him, so I set him down on the ground. The two of them began playfully sniffing at each other as we walked in.

"Make yerselves at home," Hagrid said. It was only one room, there were various meats hanging from the ceiling, and there was a kettle boiling on an open fire. In a corner there was a massive bed.

"This is Ron," Harry said, introducing Weasley.

"Another Weasley," Hagrid said as he glanced at Ron's hair and freckles. "I spent half me life chasing yer twin brothers away from the forest."

As he said this Hagrid placed tea and some rock cakes in front of us. The tea really wasn't very good, and the rock cakes were, well, rocks. I decided to just set those both aside, they really weren't worth it in my opinion.

I stayed quiet during the conversation, they were just explaining how their first week had been, their run in with Filch, who Hagrid seemed to also hate, and how Snape hated Harry. IT was around then that Puck came back over to me, finished with sniffing around the hut. I noticed he was looking at Ron a lot, and growling quietly. Odd, Puck never growls, well, except for at Uncle Vernon. He quieted down whenever I scratched his head though. Suddenly Harry changed the topic, it seems that he found a copy of the paper.

"Hagrid! That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've happened while we were there!"

Hagrid didn't really respond, in fact, he seemed rather evasive of the subject. Hm, that could warrant some investigation, Hagrid obviously knew something, and was awful at keeping it hidden. Soon though, the conversation dwindled and we were leaving Hagrid's. As we were walking up Harry and Ron kept talking, about what, I honestly didn't care, but I noticed that Puck's attitude had gotten worse, maybe he was hungry? It got to the point that Harry and Ron noticed.

"Is Puck alright?" Harry asked, looking at Puck, who was staring at Ron still, growling lowly, but still audibly.

"I don't know, he started acting like this back at Hagrid's, he's gone to the bathroom, and got some food and water there, so I don't know what he wants," I say worriedly.

"Maybe he needs more love, Merlin knows _you_ wouldn't give him enough," Ron says, git.

After he says this he reaches his hand out to try and pet Puck, the growling increases, but he doesn't show any sign of acknowledging that. Just as his hand is about to touch him, Puck barks and bites at Ron's hand. What happens just after, makes me see red. Ron yelps as Puck grazes his hand, and the swats Pucks head who also yelps. He hit my dog. He. Hit. My. Dog.

Without thinking I instantly kick him in the shin, he yelps once again in pain. I then kick out his ankles so he falls to the ground. I glared down at him.

"Do _not_ hit my dog, _ever_", I growl at him, I notice that his hand is actually bleeding a bit, good, serves him right.

Ron scrambles up to his feet and winds up for a punch, I doubt he was nearly as good as Dudley at fighting though, no way he wins this. I'm preparing to counter when suddenly Harry is between us. He grabs Ron's wrist and holds out his other hand towards me.

"Stop it!" he shouts. I continue glaring at Ron past him.

"See Harry, I told you, she's not who you think she is! You-Know-Who marked her, just like his followers!" Ron shouted.

Harry ignored what the git was saying. And looked at me.

"Tia, you should leave," was all he said.

Really, again? He wasn't going to take my side in this? He was choosing his friend he had only known for a week over me? His sister. The prat

I shift my glare to Harry for a long second before I turn on my heel and walk away. How dare he do that to me. First this morning, and now? He clearly saw Ron hit Puck, who was fine, sure, but still. I march my way back to the Slytherin common room, as I sweep through I notice from the looks that everyone is giving me that they know I'm pissed. As I approach the door to the dorms a hand grabs my shoulder, I thought everyone could tell that I really wasn't in the mood.

I spin around with a glare already fixed on my face to see Daphne and Tracey, concerned looks on their faces. I immediately soften my look.

"Titania, what's wrong?" Tracey asks.

"My brother is an utter ass, that's what," I say shortly.

"What happened?" Daphne asks.

"Oh, nothing huge, just Weasley _hit my dog_ and _my dear brother _still sided with him," I growl.

Daphne and Tracey gasp.

"Is Puck okay?" Daphne asks, worry written all over her face.

"Yes Puck's fine, but I think I'm going to go lay down."

They both nod, and I turn, but as I do I notice something. There's another concerned face in the room, coming from the couch in front of the fireplace. Malfoy. I shuffle off to lie down with those thoughts in my head. Harry and Weasley, and then why on earth would Malfoy care at all?

**AN/**

**Sorry for not updating last week, had lots of homework and some exams, so was a bit overrun. Anyways, this was sort of an intro into founding the permanent relationships in the story, hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and where you want the story to go, see you next week if everything goes according to plan.**


End file.
